the doom of the day
by superfever
Summary: superman have to face his vicious enemies to save the dying planet of earth.


DISCLAIMER: All characters appearing in and/or relating to Superman (c) Belong to those that own them. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended. AUTHOR'S NOTE: The basic concept here is to do a storyline within the continuity of the previous Superman movies.

Written by Christ Klien cck1115 DEC 1999, revised in JAN 2002

Dedicated to my hero, Christopher Reeve.

Special thanks to some of the Internet superman fans, especially John Pipia, Robert and Alexis, for their valuable comments and helps. Email me cck1115pd.jaring.my Comments and feedback are highly appreciated. 

SUPERMAN 5: THE DOOM OF DAY STILL ME, SUPERMAN

Note: The prologue is picked and modified from the script of "Superman The Movie" written by Mario Puzo, revised by Tom Mankiewicz, directed by Richard Donner

PROLOGUE

DEEP IN SPACE

The film begins with the catastrophe of the planet of Krypton.

We see the green and mysterious planet is being riddles with volcanic fissures and earthquakes as it shivers violently and begins to roll over upside down. And it is near its last moment... 

Cut to

INT. JOR-EL'S LABORATORY - NIGHT

Massive brightly glowing energy columns encircle the lab. As the lab shudders constantly, JOR-EL briskly places crystals inside over portions of a gleaming, spiny, silvery object (rocket ship), which respond to him with throbbing lights. Standing in a corner is a sad wife, carrying a baby in her arms swaddled in three blankets of' red, blue, and yellow.

LARA Are sure there is no other way?

JOR-EL (crosses to her)  
I wish there was but the data I collected there is no mistake.

LARA (her eyes getting wet)  
But what if you're wrong. Jor-El, can't you admit for once maybe you're wrong, baby starts to cry...

JOR-EL Lara, I wish I was I really do, but I know Brainiac is lying, I don't know why but he is, and in doing so has doomed us all.

LARA But Brainiac serves our community good and... you said you've found the cure.

JOR-EL It's too late Lara. If he remains here he as will die as surely as. . .  
(she looks) We will.

LARA (pleading)  
But why earth, Jor-El. They're primitives. Thousands of years behind us.

JOR-EL Their atmosphere will sustain him.  
He will need that advantage to survive.

LARA He win defy their gravity...

JOR-EL He will look like one of them.

LARA But he won't be one of them.

JOR-EL His dense molecular structure will make him strong.  
Fast. Virtually invulnerable...

LARA Isolated. Alone...

JOR-EL looks at her with compassion, but with the strength to cut her off.

JOR-EL He will not be alone. He will never... Be alone.

The massive energy columns throb with white light. The BABY has been fastened in a module, wrapped in his blankets. LARA reluctantly steps back as JOR-EL places the last crystals inside, including a GREEN ONE, secures and seals all openings.

JOR-EL (Whispers sadly)  
Eradicator.  
Take good care of my son...

A glass wall facing the capsule slides open. The launcher is raised. The ceiling above retracts, exposing the glow of Krypton night.

The room shakes in a violent tremor as JOR-EL tries to get the engines fired. The energy columns glare at fever pitch.

The tremor continues in the lab. Tons of crystals crash down into the room as JOR-EL frantically tries to fire the rocket. With a last desperate effort he lunges forward throws the tumbling debris and hits the control which ignites it. With a deafening roar, the rocket starts to glide off into the night as the house begins to collapse, the energy columns shattering under the strain.  
EXT. SPACE - CLOSE ON MODULE

The module races away from the disintegrating planet below toward the Universe.

INT/EXT KRYPTON

Various scenes of destruction.

INT OF A SPACE SHIP

A Silhouette of A FIGURE in his control room, watching the module hurtles past.

THE FIGURE (muffled echoes) Eradicator.  
My brother, I'll meet you one day...

The capsule heads out into the intergalactic void as the FIGURE turn his attention to the planet Krypton, now in total eruption.

ANGLE ON KRYPTON - FIGURE POV

The planet Krypton is spinning upside down which suddenly explodes and implodes in a massive blinding green blaze - leaving a vast black void.

THE FIGURE (VO) (laughs horribly)  
Ha...Ha...Ha.  
SUPERMAN THEME MUSIC plays as the black void turns as a plate of a COMIC BOOK. We begin to read it page by page. It is a MONTAGE of Superman exploits from first four movies. Credits roll over it. 

Logo of Superman flies through the screen.

Credits and music END.

FADE IN

INT OF A SPACE SHIP

PULL BACK to reveal a huge control room incorporated with sophisticated systems and machines. A signal beeps. A FIGURE slowly moves into FRAME to the control board. WE see the back of the FIGURE, which are all his plug-in mechanical devices and electrical circuits. Numerous "tentacle-like" mechanical tubes are crawling eerily on his whole body. We know he is Brainiac.

Words appear on the screen. The restoration energy is in low level. Input is required!

Brainiac looks at the screen that provides information of the planets of the universe, where the energy can be extracted. Then, his finger points on a PLANET, the name appears.

EARTH

Another row of word appears over the image.  
Confirmation of location?

A red button is pressed.

C.U. OF THE APPEARANCE OF THE SPACE SHIP

A DEVICE is activated. It rips apart and releases a small piece of Black crystal-like METEOR. The meteor swoops down in a great velocity toward its destination, THE EARTH.

EXT OF THE OUTER SPACE BRAINIAC SKULL SHIP is flying in OUTER SPACE. It is enormous and advanced. The EXHAUST ENGINES are started to urge the ship tracking the direction of the meteor. The SHIP is heading to the EARTH.

The CAMERA rapidly goes forward until the space ship becomes a dot in the universe. Then, it travels through the space in a fast speed, passing galaxies, asteroids and debris, until it reaches our solar system and stops at the planet of Earth. We see the familiar astronaut's POV of the revolving Earth. 

INT OF AN ESTABLISHED UNIVERSITY'S MAIN AUDITORIUM

PULL BACK from the revolving Earth, which is now an image on a projector's screen in front of the auditorium, where PROF. KEVIN KING, an intense and intelligent man after sixty with gray hair and beard, is giving his speech about his latest and newest theory.

PROF. KING It is no a fantasy. It is a fact. (A bit)  
The reason of the extinction of dinosaur was not simply because of the crash of meteor. It had such an impact that when it went all the way into the Earth's core... (Together with the animation on the screen) It changed the earth's configuration and balance, which brought about the switching of the earth's axis. The dinosaur died in the sudden change of climate and drastic change of the earth's surface.

(The screen showing the Earth now and what scientist think the earth look like back then, which includes its orbit and potion in space and how the meteor's impact changed earth's axis to where it is today in space.)

It works roughly like an electron that is shot to the nucleus of an atom. If it has the enough energy to defy the anti-force of the orbital electrons, it will attack the nucleus and change its configuration. 

(Comparison of DNA samples on the screen) This theory is supported with my geological studies and the archeological findings and fossils, which were conducted in the South Pole. The DNA of those fossils, likely belonged to the tropical animals and plants.

And in a current expedition, we found these green plants in a huge glacier.  
(showing the slides of some green plants)  
And the carbon-14 test has proven that it has been there for more than a million years, which means the glacial South Pole had has its summer millions years ago.  
PROF. KING (distinctly) The earth can be disorientated!

The audiences gasp. A familiar VOICE breaks the silence. VOICE Do you believe it, Clark?

She is LOIS LANE. She sits in the front row, beautiful yet poised, and beside her is the studious and mild mannered reporter, CLARK KENT.

CLARK It sounds logical.

LOIS (Frowns)  
No, it doesn't. It's crazy and totally fictional.

PROF. KING I rest my case now. Now is the Q & A, any questions?

AUDIENCE A What will happen if the earth is going to switch its' axis again?

PROF. KING (Earnest)  
THE DOOM OF THE DAY.

The audience drops the jaws.

AUDIENCE B But...how could such a big meteor penetrate into the earth?

PROF. KING The size as small as an apple would do.

LOIS But no matter how small or big the size is, it can't possible get into the core when it had lost all its' speed and energy after it collided on the ground?

PROF. KING Yes, it can't . . . but not when it has stroke right at the 'door', which will link to the core by a pathway formed by the eddy of current in the mantle layer. The earth's crust only slowed it down a little but didn't stop it. When the meteor had advanced to the mantle layer, it would easily be magnetized and fell to the core through the pathway."

LOIS Kind of Yin and Yang, positive ion and negative ion?

PROF. KING Yes.

CLARK Where likely is that door?

PROF. KING Out of my ability to answer.

LOIS Then we should believe that the meteor had landed coincidentally right on the "Door".

PROF. KING Instead of coincidence, you should believe that it was properly planned.

The answer stuns the audience.

LOIS Hold on a second, you mean someone can shoot the earth and we all will be... doomed then.

PROF. KING I think my presentation ends here. I hope it'll bring inspirations to all of you and...

CLARK KENT Wait Prof! What makes you believe that the Meteor that killed off the dinosaurs was planned?

PROF. KING I'm sorry Mr. Kent but further questions can be forwarded to my office. Thank you.

EXT OF THE UNIVERSITY

It is a peaceful evening. The view is so harmonious and serene. Students walk around the school campus and trees are in red. The red leaves are falling down and ruffled by the gentle breeze. Lois and Clark are walking along the shaded pathway.

LOIS Can you believe that he tried to say that someone is out there who controls the universe and can terminate the earth as he wishes?

CLARK Nothing is impossible. Furthermore, Prof. King seems has his ground.

LOIS Clark, his floating castle has no foundation. It doesn't make any sense and is purely fantasy.

CLARK (Shrugs)  
Chief said the world doesn't make sense.

Clark remembers about Eradicator, which was created when his father discovered that the planet of Krypton had been "shot". JOR-EL(VO)  
...Although the Eradicator had successfully been built, it came too late to save our planet.  
I only managed to send you safely to the earth by the Eradicator...

BACK TO LOIS (Keeps commenting)  
...I think he must be a huge fan of The X-files series.  
Clark, are you listening to me?

CLARK (Awakes from his fascination)  
Yeah. Lois, I'm thinking if we can have a dinner together, we can have more time to further discuss about it later.

LOIS (Exclaims slightly after looking her watch)  
It's already six! I'm sorry, Clark. I have to leave now. We'll have it continue tomorrow.

LOIS walks away in a fast pace while CLARK is watching at her move, sporting a cute smirk on his face.  
INT OF LEX'S DREAM

LEX LUTHOR is dreaming of him as a genius of the world, has winning a lot of compliments, regards, praises and honors during his living. However an alien, a blue clad figure with a red cape has spoiled his reputation. All of the honors have been switched to SUPERMAN and he is getting deprived and stressed. He sees himself, posing in front of a mirror. He is handsome and charming. Gradually, his hair is falling out and becomes thinner and thinner until he's bald! 

INT OF PENTHOUSE OF THE LEX CORP TOWER

LEX screams and wakes up. He realizes that he had a bad dream during his nap. He is sweating. Suddenly, a VOICE breaks in.

VOICE Having a bad dream, my 'friend'?

LEX is startled. He turns to the window, where the VOICE came from. He sees SUPERMAN is floating outside, arms folded across his chest and the breeze is ruffling his cape.

LEX (stern)  
What are you doing outside my tower?

SUPERMAN Relax, Mr. Luthor. I just happen to drop by. Nothing special.

LEX (Earnest)  
...You've better be careful. I will destroy you one day!

SUPERMAN yawns slightly as if bored.

SUPERMAN Sorry for dropping by without making any appointment. However I have to remind you that I'm always watching you all the time. And you've better behave before I am forced to send you back to jail. 

SUPERMAN flies away leaving LEX in anger.

LEX (Shouts angrily)  
Mercy! 

EXT OF THE CITY OF METROPOLIS

Lex Corp. tower is slowly ZOOMED OUT and overviewed to the whole cityscape. The city is so magnificent, especially under the rays of the sunset. Skyscrapers are everywhere but she doesn't seem cluttered. The combination of high-rise and low-rise buildings in a proper planning and careful design, and the integration of the sophisticated transportation routes well blended with the urban landscape win her as one of the most advanced cities in the world. She is METROPOLIS CITY.

ROLL BACK to reveal SUPERMAN glides gracefully through the air as if he doesn't have a trouble in the world. He flies with arms open spinning around in the sky of metropolis like a giant eagle carefully and liberally views to its territory. He is very pleased with the city's peacefulness and beauty.

SUPERMAN flies low over an outer suburb of Metropolis as the people go about their daily routines oblivious to him. All is seemingly peaceful.

EXT OF A STREET

SUPERMAN comes across a THUG who is looking for his prey. He is going to assault a young woman. As the THUG approaches her from the hidden wall, SUPERMAN picks him up in blur and drops him off with two policemen in a FLASH of time.

THE THUG (Extending his knife in front of the policemen) I want money!

The dazed THUG blinks in confusion to see the policemen and wondering what has happened. The two policemen come and shackle him.

EXT OF A FASHION OUTLET

A LADY with her baby in a BABY CARRIAGE stops in front of a fashion outlet. She is attracted to the evening gown dressed by the model. As she keeps admiring the dress, she is unaware that the baby carriage is rolling down the street!

The lady extends her hand for the baby carriage with her gaze still on the dress.

THE LADY Edward, do you think it'll look nice on me?  
(Her hand reaches nothing.) Edward?

THE LADY'S POV She turns and sees the baby carriage is crossing the busy street.

She screams frightfully as a BUS hurtles along the street and is going to crash it. THE LADY (Screams)  
NOOO!

Out of nowhere, A RED STREAK is moving so fast to cross the street, as the bus is about to knock the baby carriage.

After the bus passing by, the lady gapes and blinks in surprise to find that the baby carriage and her baby are safely at the opposite side of the street. 

EXT OF QUIET STREET

There is a GUY walking alone on the street. He throws away his cigarette BUTT as sudden light BREEZE touches him. He continues walking. After a minute, he smells of something burning. He gets a shock when he notices that his jacket pocket is burned up and the BUTT is in his pocket. 

EXT OF A CAR PARKING LOT OF A SUPERMARKET

An OLD LADY is feebly pushing A TROLLEY full of goods from the supermarket towards her MINI car. She is startled and has all the goods scattered on ground as a SUDDEN CAR passing in front of her hits the trolley.

A GUY (Popping out form the car)  
Watch out, old crab!  
(The car hurtles away)

THE OLD LADY (Dismay looking at her goods)  
Oh, no. My oranges, my fish, My milk...

A SUDDEN VOICE (Rises behind the old lady)  
May I help you, ma'am?

She looks over her shoulder to see nobody behind her. To her surprise, she finds the shopping cart is parked nicely near to her MINI with all the scattered goods in it when she turns in front. She blinks, as she sees nobody in the parking lot. 

EXT OF A RECREATIONAL PARK

A CHILD is crying in a recreational park as he fell from a swing. We SEE a pair of RED BOOTS lands and walks toward him.

SUPERMAN Hi, kid. Why are you crying?

The KID has no response.

SUPERMAN Want me to give you a ride?

The KID is crying.

SUPERMAN Kid, I am Superman!

The KID is still crying

SUPERMAN (Tries to move backward)  
I'm leaving now.  
If you don't stop crying.

The KID just doesn't stop crying. Superman folds his arms and chews his lower lid, though he can move the moon, he cannot stop the kid crying. He then looks around to make sure nobody there. He clowns to make the child laugh. The child stops crying.

KID (Asks innocently)  
What're you doing, Superman?

SUPERMAN blushes with the embarrassment of his actions just now.

He then chuckles and picks up the kid.

SUPERMAN You little angel Trying to fool me huh...

The KID turns to laughter and both of them play happily.

After a while, the child's parents come. They are surprised to see superman with their kid. Superman, carrying the kid walks toward them.

SUPERMAN (Passes back the child to them)  
Madam and sir. Please don't leave your child alone next time. 

(Backwards and grins to them)  
Up, up and away!

He flies away and disappears in the sky of Metropolis. The COUPLE and the KID are looking upward to the sky in awe. 

INT OF LOIS APARTMENT

LOIS is busy preparing the dinner while she notices someone lands on her balcony terrace off the living room. She rushes toward. An elegant FIGURE stands near the balcony and views over the night scene of the city. He is SUPERMAN.

SUPERMAN (Viewing the night scene) The night scene of Metropolis is so peaceful and beautiful.

LOIS (Smiles and walks to him)  
You're early. I'm still making dinner.

SUPERMAN (Turns and looks into her eyes)  
I just can't wait to see you, Lois

Lois is touched. She smiles broadly.

SUPERMAN Ok, what's still left? Let me help u to sort them out. You need to get a rest and maybe a bath. You are wearing the same dress since the morning.

LOIS (Surprised)  
How do you know that?

SUPERMAN (Pauses a while)  
Ah... Because I am always with you all the time.

LOIS Oh! This is dangerous! How if I date with someone else...

SUPERMAN (Interrupts)  
Mister Kent is safe.

LOIS Yeah, perhaps I should hang around with some other macho guy...

SUPERMAN Don't you dare.

Lois and Superman, looking into each other eyes smile together. Lois is melted in the gaze of Superman. She passionately closes her eyes welcoming his KISS.

SUPERMAN (Grins and turns away)  
Ok, pass the job to me And you go and rest.

LOIS (Blushes slightly)  
Are you sure you can handle it?

SUPERMAN You can always count on Superman. 

EXT OF THE ROOFTOP GARDEN

Superman sits fondly on a chair, satisfied with the food he has prepared and nicely laid on a table with two lighted CANDLES. The sliding door is opened gently and out steps a beauty. She is very pretty with a new pink dress and a bandanna.

SUPERMAN You're fabulous tonight.

LOIS (Blushes slightly)  
Thank you. I still remember...you like pink.

Lois takes a glance on the prepared food.

LOIS (Smiles to Superman)  
Not bad. The food looks delicious.

Both of them look to each other in passion. They are having a very good dinner. Superman shoots on the mini hi-fi in the living room and A ROMANTIC MUSIC starts playing. He invites Lois for a dance. They are dancing slowly.

LOIS (Looks into his eyes)  
Superman, sometimes I can't believe that this is true...me and you...in love...

SUPERMAN Lois, this is all I hope for.  
To have you with me.

LOIS I wish I could have you all the time. Instead of only meeting you at night, I wish I could always be with you. We can have our moments together like any other couples...

SUPERMAN (Replies softly)  
Believe me, Lois. We'll have it. We'll have it one day

Both of them look to each other tenderly and about to KISS. Suddenly, the light blinks off. The apartment goes dark. The glistening city shuts down. SUPERMAN I hate to say this, but I have to go now.

LOIS Be careful.

SUPERMAN Up, up and away!

Superman flies and disappears in the dark. Superman is soaring above the dimly city. He glances over the remote area. VAPOR comes from one spot. And he flies toward it right away.

EXT OF THE METROPOLIS MAIN POWER STATION

ZOOM IN the spot to reveal that the MAIN POWER STATION has caught fire! Huge flame continuously exhausted from the fire and explosions are blowing all around. Firefighters are busy in fighting with the fire, but the fire seems out of their control. Superman lands on ground and meets their leader, LEON.

SUPERMAN What can I do for you, officer?

LEON (Relieved)  
Thank god, you are here. The fire is out of our control. Since it is a power station, we cannot use water to fight the fire. And our present Chemical Fluid is not enough to put off the fire. Furthermore, the transformers' cables that still hop on the power station will severe the situation and the fire may be conveyed to other places easily.

SUPERMAN Is there any victims trapped inside?

LEON According to the administration officer, all the staffs and visitors have been safely evacuated. I believed that there are no more victims inside.

Superman takes actions as fast as he can. He bolts into the fired power control room to turn off all the main switches. Electrical sparks cease. He pulls out all the transformer cables and locates them safely in one place. Then, he flies to the nearest sand-manufacturing factory and loads a huge container with sand. With the loaded container, he flies back to the fire site. He sprinkles the sand equally on the fire, it ceases and under control. Superman gracefully descends to ground and meets Leon again.

The crowd is cheering for superman and Leon thanks him for a great favor offered. When he is about to leave, he hears sound of coughing from the station using his super hearing. He bolts into the fire.

When he returns, he carries an unconscious man in his arm and he passes him to the ambulance. From that guy's costume, and the detonator he is holding, it is believed that he is the cause of the fire. Satisfied with the done work, Superman flies away gracefully. 

Tomorrow morning

EXT OF DAILY PLANET - DAY ESTABLISHING SHOT of the office building on a busy Metropolis street.

INT OF DAILY PLANET

CLARK KENT comes in; ready to begin a day's work, chipper and gracious. TRACKING WITH HIM as he passes various EMPLOYEES, all of them are discussing about the "blackout" of yesterday and the issue of Lex Corp has taking over the place in providing the electricity. Clark greets to everybody politely. He then moves to the desk of LOIS LANE. JIMMY OLSEN is sitting on her desk and she is keying computer.

JIMMY (Complaining)  
That was the worst thing I ever had, I lost my whole assignment!

LOIS It tells you not to count on computer everything.

JIMMY I thought there was the end of my life.

LOIS No electric, no life?  
Huh, not a bad title for an article.

CLARK (Interrupts)  
I'm sorry...Lois, you left your notes with me yesterday.

LOIS Oops...I'm sorry. I was just in a hurry yesterday. Can I have them back?

CLARK (Hands over her notes)  
Here you are. Anyway, I've them key in. I'll pass you the diskette later.

LOIS (Grins)  
Thanks, Clark. You're the best.

DANNY Walks pass  
Come on, Lois. Your favorite topic is up now.

Three of them follow Danny into the TV room.

INT OF THE TV ROOM

There are few Employees paying their attention to the TV set as they walk in. The TV is reporting on the 'Blackout" issue.

CNN NEWS REPORTER 1 The Metropolis Main power station has been badly damaged in the fire yesterday and it will take about one year for restoration. And for this period of time, the power supply of Metropolis will be taken by several private electricity companies. However, all of these companies had been bought over by Lex Corp in the last few months. This means Lex Corp takes a full charge of Metropolis power supply in the coming year.

LOIS How convenient, that Luthor just happens to buy all power companies in Metropolis, in last few months and then someone just happens to attack and damage Metropolis' main power station, this smells like a rat with capital L. 

CNN NEWS REPORTER 2 Here is some latest news getting from the Lex Corp office. They will announce the new range of the Electricity with the infusion of B13 Technology in an announcement in front of Lex Corp Plaza in the afternoon. According to a very reliable source, the range will likely to be double of the present charge. From a very conservative speculation, it will help Lex Corp to earn a profit of about $100 millions in the coming year...

LOIS I bet Lex Luthor is behind the accident. Don't you think, Clark?

CLARK It wouldn't put anything past Luthor.

PERRY WHITE pokes his head out the door of his office and makes an announcement.

PERRY People start to gather in front of Lex Corp. building. It is likely to be a demonstration over the issue of the increase of electricity charges.

LOIS (Volunteers at once) We're on it, Chief!

She nudges Clark with her elbow. Clark gets the signal and raises his hand, then, followed by Jimmy.

PERRY Jimmy, I want pictures of great and powerful Luthor sarcastically.

JIMMY Right chief.

PERRY Don't call me Chief.

INT OF THE HALLWAY

Three of them are rushing through the hallway. When they are about to leave the building, Clark complains that he is having a stomachache.

CLARK (Pinching his stomach and paces slow)  
Lois, I'm sorry.  
I think that donut must been week old I think I've better get men's room. I'll meet you there.

LOIS All right, you have your rest here. But you lose the byline, Smallville.  
Meet you there.  
(Turns to Jimmy)  
Let's go!

Jimmy and Lois take a cab and leave Clark alone. Clark smiles thinly and runs into an empty lift immediately.

INT OF THE LIFT

Clark opens his shirt. The familiar "S" on his chest is revealed.  
INT OF A POLICE STATION

Superman is discussing with two police officers.

OFFICER 1 He is still unconscious. We can't get his word jotted down.

SUPERMAN Can I get in to the room?

OFFICER 1 Be my guest. Maybe you'll have better luck than they had in the interrogation room.

INT OF THE ROOM

Superman walks near the bed and lands his hand on the patient's forehead. He spells of the name of Lex Luthor in anger. 

EXT OF THE LEX CORP. BUILDING

The plaza is flooded with people. They are matching, holding banners, posters, modals and all other stuffs to show their disapproval of the issue. A cab stops by the street. Lois and Jimmy have just arrived.

JIMMY Do we need to wait for Clark?

LOIS No, the news can't wait. Sorry Jim, if you snooze, you lose.  
They rush to the crowd.

INT OF THE PENTHOUSE OF LEX CORP TOWER

LEX LUTHOR is busy preparing his coat and speech. He is combing his hair gently while he hears of someone steps in his penthouse.

LEX Mercy, did you do the security arrangement as what I planned?

VOICE Apparently NO.

Lex is startled. He turns back and sees Superman standing elegantly at the entrance.

LEX (Calm and not frightened by Superman)  
"It is my private building, stay away from me. You're intruding my privacy."

SUPERMAN (Steps forward)  
"As I told you, I am always watching. You're the culprit of the fire yesterday and now I've come to take you 'home'."

LEX "Watch your mouth. Do you brush your teeth everyday? It's stinky. You do know that it's against the law to slander someone or accuse them of something without any proof, now if unless you do have proof, I have speech to make, Mercy!"

SUPERMAN "The guy in the hospital. He will wake up in a couple of hours. Then we'll see how sure of yourself, you'll be then, and wouldn't be getting too comfortable, with current lifestyle. And then you'll know this is your nose that smells."

LEX (Looks at his watch and smiles)  
"He had already taken his last breath in the last few second. A corpse can't talk in the court, and definitely he couldn't help you to clean your reek."

SUPERMAN (Gasps)  
"You kill him? And you've all but convicted yourself, if he turns up dead and I won't hesitate, to tell any court, you basically told me you're going to kill him."

LEX "See. Another dense accuse. Superman you can't touch me anymore. I can buy any Judge or court of law and do what ever I want and no one dispute my word after give them a couple of thousand of dollars. You see how people will just look the over way, when properly motivated."

Superman walks firmly toward Lex. He rests his hand on Lex's shoulder.

LEX What're you doing? I think you've out used your welcome now. I really mustn't keep the press waiting.

SUPERMAN (Slowly imposing force on his shoulder) You know you're go slip up sooner or later, Luthor. And when you do, not all the money in the world will keep you from going to jail. And now, I want you to announce that the rate will remain the same for the year.

LEX (Suffering and cries)  
Sorry, I will not let you foil my plan again. Go ahead if violence is what all you can do with the sacred power you have. I'm sure the press would like to see Superman manhandle an innocent person, in their own home, which might add you also broke into my home, I don't think it look good on the front page Superman breaking and entering cripples wealthy industrialist.

Lex knows Superman very well. Superman releases him and searches for new idea.

LEX (Smiles broadly)  
Chicken, Superman? You know as I got out of the jail, I suddenly realized something. If I could be a genius criminal, I could be a genius businessman. I need not to commit crime for money and land...

(thinks for a while)  
Or let's put it this way, I commit crime in a way that is not under your specialty. You can do nothing to me. Ha...Ha...

(walks to the bar counter and pours himself a wine)  
With little tricks on the demand and supply markets, money will keep pouring to you all the time. The Asian Economy Crisis and the Terror of Y2K Attack are two of my.  
Considered as minor accomplishments.

(looks at Superman nastily)  
Why do I tell all these to you? You know nothing.

(sipping his wine) It's just funny looking at you, well built but.  
(points on his head)  
Lack of this. Ha...ha.  
Superman looks at Lex's nicely combed and stylish hair.

He gets an idea.

SUPERMAN Fine. If you are insisting to double up the price, I will give you a new hairdo during the announcement.

Superman blows. Lex's wig has been removed and his bald revealed. Lex is shocked. He shouts out loudly and catches back his wig.

SUPERMAN That's exactly what I'm going to do.  
This is your choice for the front page tomorrow. 'Mr. Luthor is Bald' or 'Mr. Luthor is generous'.

LEX (tries not to show his fear)  
No, you'll not do that. Superman will never humiliate people, especially in the public.

SUPERMAN (Grins)  
Yep, you're right. But who knows I may make an exception. You know.  
(pointing his head)  
I am lack of this.

He gives a reassuring wink to Lex before flying away. Lex is left alone, holding his wig in anger.

EXT OF THE LEX CORP TOWER

The crowd starts to make noise; shouting and protesting while Jimmy is busy in snapping photos and Lois is shoving and scrambling to get a better view. Silence fills the room when Lex walks to the stage, accompanied and protected by his bodyguards. The announcement is about to be made. LEX With the addition of the B13 Technology, the city's power supply will last for until the next millennium, even with lose of the main power plant.  
(There for pauses, he turns) 

He sees Superman is just standing right in front of a rooftop of a high-rise. His cape flutters heroically and his finger points on Lex's hair.

LEX (Angry and unwillingly)  
The rate will remain the same for the year.

The crowd is silent with the surprise. Only after Lex retreats back to his building, they awake and cheer out loudly.

THE CROWD Hooray!

LOIS (Blinks)  
I just don't believe it. It's not like Lex to just ease up like this, especially not when had strangle hold on the city and its power needs.

JIMMY Gee Lois maybe it was some higher power that made Lex see the light.

She notices that Lex was angrily focusing on one sight just now. She takes a glance in the direction and sees Superman standing on the building. Superman turns and spots Lois. He smiles and waves to her before he flies away.

LOIS I think you could say that Jimmy. (Whisper to her own self)  
I don't know what you did Superman, but you this city again and without any property damage this time but whatever you did, it really ticked off Lex. she smiles good).

While she is still in a daze, a voice breaks in.

VOICE Lois!  
Hey, Lois!

Clark runs toward her in a rush. As Lois turns to him, Clark accidentally stumbles on a thrown banner and falls down.

LOIS (Shakes her head slightly) Oh, Clark..."

She walks toward him to assist. LOIS (Cradles his shoulder)  
Are you alright? Seems you missed the big announcement today but at least you made out men's room to join us.

Clark cleans away the dirt from his shirt and tries to be steady.

CLARK I'm fine.  
This is difficult to find someone, especially in the crowd.

LOIS (Smiles helplessly)  
You are...pretty funny...sometime.

CLARK (Tries to get away from the embarrassment) Mr. Luthor is just a nice man. We may have had the wrong impression of him in the past.

LOIS (Glances to the building where Superman stood just now)  
I know he had done something that made the miracle comes.

CLARK Who?

LOIS Superman.

CLARK Maybe he did.

JIMMY (Appears from behind)  
Superman? Is he here? Lois, why didn't you tell me? I may snap some photos of him for the article. Chief will love it.

LOIS (Pleasantly)  
He requires no publication.

A GIRL calls for Jimmy from far.

THE GIRL Jimmy! We are leaving now!

JIMMY (Slightly flush)  
I'll meet you back at office. See you guys later.

He runs toward the girl. They hug and kiss before they walk away.

CLARK Lois, let's go back!

Clark walks away without noticing Lois is still standing stiffly.

CLARK (Dusting himself off)  
Lois, what's wrong? Is it Luthor? You're right, he was a criminal and a crook, but sooner or later he will mess up and get what he deserved.

(Adjusting his tie) I know it's not fair but he is rich and powerful and ...Well, he won his appeal and the sentence of keeping him 30 years in jail was dropped...due to the clone shown as responsible for all crimes charge to Luthor and with all other proof gone, there's nothing to dispute his claim that he was wrongly accused and really this clone who committed the crimes, using name and likeness, so the court had no choice but find him innocent. It was a legal decision in a court of law and judge, no choice but to rule in Luthor's favor, and light of Luthor's evidence. There is no way show that he wasn't innocent. We might not like it but we are journalist and are supposed to be impartial.

Lois I know I just hate when he gets off every time, it seems we have him , and always comes as the great philanthropist in Metropolis and people think he's doing it all for them, but anything does, he does for himself or to further his criminal plans and everyone thinks he has done a great job just to help them out!"

(Turns to Lois as there is no response) "Lois?"

He sees Lois is still standing in her original position. She is staring at the crowd, where a few couples cheerfully talk and hug each other under the sun. She glances on them jealously. 

CLARK (Walks toward her)  
Lois?

LOIS (Wistfully)  
Look at them, They are so...lucky...

Clark turns and takes a glance on those couples. His eyes soften. He understands her feeling.

CLARK (Earnest)  
Lois, I promise you. We will have it one day.

LOIS (Glances up Clark)  
Why does a chicken only get two legs instead of four, then we could have more drumstick?

CLARK (Shrugs)  
I...I don't know. This whole chicken thing is a little weird.

LOIS Oh, thanks. I'm glad you know that.

CLARK (confused)  
Know what?

LOIS (walks away)  
Your weird promise.

CLARK (Paces up)  
By the way, I invite you to come to my apartment for tonight dinner, Lois"  
(Lois is silent)  
"Please...

LOIS (Smiles)  
My pleasure.

He has decided to share his secret with her tonight. 

INT OF THE CONFERENCE ROOM IN LEX CORP. TOWER

The imposing metallic door's panels slide opened and stomp in the fury Lex Luthor, accompanied by a sullen looking lady, Mercy Graves. He is getting very mad at the humiliation of this afternoon. He has called for an Emergency Meeting with all of the geniuses from different departments. 

Waiting in the room are Dr. CHIN, the armor mechanic and scientist; Dr. FRANK OLDEN, the astronomer and satellite engineer; Dr. CHRIS, the material analyst and scientist; Mr. TYSON, the head of the largest gangster group in Metropolis. All of them sit beside a round table.

LEX (Expresses his anger)  
Gentlemen, I've a hell of a day and I'm not in a very good mood. So, let's make this short. (Faces Dr. Chin)  
Dr. Chin, where is my Lexgun?

Dr. Chin, a small size Chinese talks in a very low voice while pressing a button on the device in his hand.

DR. CHIN Here it is.

INT OF AN EXPERIMENT LAB NEAR TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM

Two panels of the door are slowly opened and a pedestal elegantly recesses out. On top of the pedestal is a sophisticated electro-magnetic cannon, the LEXGUN. Beside it, a huge piece of massive steel block is placed.

Dr. Chin walks into the lab. He takes the cannon and demonstrates it in front of Lex. He fires the steel block. A piercing explosion ensues. The steel block crashes and is broken into pieces.

Lex is unhappy with the performance as Dr. Chin walks out from the lab.

LEX (Contemptuous look)  
Do you read the brief, Dr. Chin?  
Do I need to write it down in Chinese? Now I see, you like to see me writing in Chinese, do you? How about this word?

Lex writes the word of "Death" in Chinese.

DR. CHIN (flushes)  
I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor. I'm English ed.

LEX What the heck am I giving a Chinese lesson here?  
It means GO TO HELL, clear?  
DR. CHIN (In scare)  
Actually...I have located a chamber for the installation of the Kryptonite...and then the radiation of the Kryptonite can be strengthened and radiates as far as we wish...then Superman will definitely not have any chance to survive...but the Kryptonite...

Lex turns and glances at Dr. Frank Olden fiercely while Dr. Chin is experiencing relief.

DR. FRANK OLDEN (Stammers)  
I'm... Still working on it...

LEX (Scowls)  
You still don't get it! You have spent millions of my money to buy all the equipment, satellites and planes you want. And you're telling me that I'm getting back nothing from my investment!

Everyone is frightened and silent. 

Suddenly, Tyson, a tall and beefy guy yells.

TYSON Hey guys! Look over here!

(Points to his square) Yeah, right over here and don't miss it!

He suddenly rips off his shirt and he is wearing superman costume inside!

TYSON (Arches his blow and nods proudly)  
I'm Superman!

Everyone is speechless. Their faces are dreadful, especially Lex's. Tyson seems unnoticeable about their reactions.

TYSON (Excited) Isn't it cool? I brought it in E-Bay and they said Mr. Reeve wore it before! You will not believe the price. It is 100-percent cotton. It is very affordable and only...

The crimson spreading across Lex's face. His cheek twitches violently.

LEX (Shouts furiously)  
JACK TYSON! You have only two choices! One, you have your 100-percent cotton shirt out of my sight. Or you have yourself together with the '100 percent' disappear from here!

Mr. Tyson flushes. He begins to button up his coat.

TYSON Come on... loosen up, I just tried to offer my help to entertain...

LEX You're not welcomed. And don't do it again!  
DR. FRANK (Tries to speak)  
...Actually...we have...

LEX (Orders)  
Say it out loud!

DR. FRANK We have located that a mini meteor is going to invade into the earth in the next two days. And from Dr. Christ's analysis, the substance and composition of the Meteor is very close to kryptonite...

Lex takes a glance on Dr. Christ, who at once goes to switch on the computer. The screen on wall flickers on, showing the meteor travels in outer space and the analysis of Dr. Christ with words, diagrams and 3-D modal.

DR. CHRIST (Pointing the speeding meteor)  
It is... the Kryptonite... maybe.

LEX (Excited)  
That's what you should report on.  
You've better locate where the meteor is going to land. MERCY prepares the transportation. Let's move now!"

DR. CHIN And, Mr. Luthor.  
How about the gun...

LEX Mr. Tyson, now you can have some fun.

INT OF CLARK APARTMENT -NIGHT

Clark is arranging the dinner table and putting all the food nicely on their respective position. He is wearing a nice suit and very delightful today. He stands in front of a mirror and has his practice on the ways to reveal his identity to Lois.

CLOSE SHOT of the IMAGE of Clark in the mirror

CLARK (Taking off his glasses, speaks with different tones, poses and expressions)  
Lois, I am Superman.

Lois, I am SUPERMAN!

Surprise, I'm SUPERMAN!

He is looking forward to the happiness they will share after revelation. He briskly puts on his glasses and goes to open the door, as the doorbell rings. Lois is standing in front of the opened door with her formal dress.

CLARK Welcome, Lois.

They walk to the dinner table.

CLARK Just came from the office?

LOIS Pulitzer Prize comes with a price.  
(Looks at the food)  
I can tell someone will have to burn the midnight oil tonight.

CLARK Actually it takes me only a few minutes...

LOIS (Interrupts)  
Would you please excuse me...

Lois excuses herself to go to the rest room. Clark steps in front of the mirror. He has a deep breath while taking off his spectacles. He turns back as he hears Lois is walking toward him.

LOIS (Exclaims)  
Clark, you look great and cute without glasses.

Clark is surprised when she cannot recognize him at once.

LOIS (Squints)  
Wait a minute. You look familiar.  
(Surprised)  
You are SUPERMAN!

CLARK Yes, I am. Lois.

LOIS No, I mean... Your face may look very much alike to Superman! Why didn't I notice it from the day we first met!

(Then chuckles slightly)  
Perhaps your personalities, which are entirely different from Superman, that have stopped me from believing you and him are very much alike.

This is just ridiculous. Ha...Ha... How can Superman share the same face with you!

Clark is slightly nervous. He takes a deep breath and then poses in Superman's classic stance.

CLARK (A bit nervous)  
Lois...I am...Superman!

Lois pauses for a while. Then she laughs her head off.

LOIS Ha...Ha... Stop it, Clark! You're very humorous...Ha...Ha... This is really ridiculous now and doesn't make any sense. Ha...Ha... I can't afford it anymore...Ha...Ha...

CLARK (Frowns)  
Lois, I am...

LOIS (Still laughing, extends her hand to stop Clark)  
Ha...ha... Yeah right, you are... Ha...ha...and I am wonderwoman coincidentally... ha...ha...

Clark turns and looks back his image in the mirror. He is amused, as Lois denies him. However, he takes a further step to prove that he is the man, she in love with. He walks close to Lois.

Clark expresses his love while trying to hug her and KISS her.

CLARK (Tenderly)  
I LOVE YOU, LOIS!

Lois gets a shock of Clark's sudden action. She withdraws to avoid his embrace and kiss.

LOIS (Uneasy)  
Clark, please don't do this again. This is impossible for us. We're good friends and that's all. And you have always known that I am in love with Superman.

CLARK Why...why is this impossible? I can love you as much as he does and even more than that!

LOIS (tries to fake him out)  
What do we have today? I'm kind of hungry.

CLARK (compassion)  
I LOVE YOU, LOIS.

LOIS No, Clark. I will not love you.

Clark is disappointed now. He tries to make Lois accepts what he is.

CLARK Lois, you see, Superman cannot always be with you. He belongs to the earth. You would never have a complete of him.

LOIS I don't mind... I just wish to be with him in every possible moment. I don't ask for much...

CLARK Lois, you don't understand. Somehow Superman is not real. I'm real. I can assure you that I will love you as much as he does.

LOIS (Getting frustrated) Clark, can you understand that you are not Superman, though you may look very much like him. There are apparently great differences between you and him. He is kind, strong, bold, brilliant and immortal. He stands for the justice and peace. And...And he can always save me whenever I am in danger.

Clark is very upset and getting confused. He takes on his glasses.

CLARK (Mutters)  
And he is an alien.

Lois gets angry and starts speaking out of her mind.

LOIS (Furious)  
Yeah, and you're the human, the jealous and arrogant human being. Every time when there is something not right, you'll be the first one to disappear, my dear gutless human. You thought by being not smoking, drinking or womanizing, you would be decent and nice. Don't you forget you're only a geeky Smallville!

Clark is totally upset. The words are totally shattering his heart.

CLARK (deeply hurt)  
Will you still love him if he isn't super anymore?  
...If he is just as ordinary as me...?

LOIS (Shouts)  
It's none of your business!

CLARK (Winces)  
I bet you won't...will you?

Lois has totally lost her temper. She slaps Clark, who stands firm without any moving.

LOIS You're insulting me! No matter what will happen, I will not love you. I'm leaving now!

Lois walks out and slams the door shut.

EXT. APARTMENT CORRIDOR

Lois walks to the lift.

LOIS (mutters)  
You can't fool Miss Lane. You can't make fun of her. She is not a stupid idiot.  
She winces while swinging her painful hand to alleviate the pain.

LOIS What's a metallic face!

INT. CLARK'S APARTMENT

Clark is freezing in the apartment. Although the food is still lying nicely on the dining table, it is cold already. He can't imagine that the date has ended in a disaster.  
THE OUTER SPACE

The mini meteor travels in a great velocity and gets nearer toward the earth.

The next day INT OF THE DAILY PLANET

CLARK is typing at his workstation as LOIS coming in her place which is in front of Clark's.

CLARK (Tentative smile)  
"Good morning, Lois."

Lois intentionally ignores him. She takes her files and disk from her bag and starts her day. Clark thinks of giving another try but then he saves it and back to work.

Lois is searching a file on her desk and she spots it on Clark's desk. She stops a REPORTER bustles by her place.

LOIS (Pointing at the file)  
Danny, would you please pass the black file to me?

DANNY Lois, I'm kind of busy, Can you take...

LOIS (Plaintive)  
Please? DANNY goes to take the file and pass to Lois. He walks away, looking curiously at Clark and Lois.

CLARK Lois, I think we should talk...

LOIS (Pretends)  
Do I hear something? Anyone talks to me?

(Jimmy walks pass)  
Jimmy, are you talking to me?  
JIMMY (Puzzles)  
What, Lois?

A VOICE FROM BACKGROUND Jimmy, I need you here!

JIMMY (To Lois and slips away)  
Catch you up later... I got work to do.

LOIS (backs to her seat)  
Maybe the lizard grunts.

Jimmy is getting famous and popular in the office. As he is talented in the computer and Internet, he is busy in offering his help to most of the staffs.

EMPLOYEE 1 (Frustrated)  
See I can do nothing on it!

JIMMY (Looking at the computer screen)  
Well, just because you don't have the right software!

(Manipulating certain keys)  
You may download it from the Internet. Here is the website.  
EMPLOYEE 2 (Waving Jimmy from a distance)  
Jimmy, Quick, come over here!  
We are having Hacker getting in our site!

JIMMY (Hurtles to Employee 2)  
Right away!

EMPLOYEE 1 (Happy to see thing works on his computer)  
Thanks, Jimmy.

Jimmy is with employee 2 looking at a monitor screen.

CLOSE SHOT of the screen seeing the ARTICLE in the DAILY PLANET WEBSITE is being erased.

JIMMY (Takes a seat and starts manipulating keys)  
He gonna regret all his life of doing this. Enjoy my new virus 'Kiss Me Goodbye'!

EMPLOYEE 2 (astonished)  
I thought you're only good in lens, Jim.

JIMMY I major Computer Science in college now.

PERRY WHITE comes from his office, seeing Jimmy running around the whole office.

PERRY (Shout loudly)  
What the flying bug does in my office?  
Jimmy Olsen, come into my room now!

Jimmy is startled. He glances on Clark, who shrugs and smiles helplessly back to him. With no choice, he reluctantly walks to Perry's office.

INT OF PERRY OFFICE

Jimmy gets in.

PERRY Don't slouch, move fast!

Jimmy walks to his desk in afraid.

PERRY We can't afford to lose any seconds. There are so many things to learn in so little time. Literature, science, sport, art, music, business, management and this cool box so called computer, Internet and information technology. Do we have time to learn them all? Can we read, play and sleep in a same time? Can we be good in every field? Can Tiger Wood kick a ball? Can David Beckham make a swing? Can America stop being cowboy bully? Can Iraq be the mother's good boy? Can Chinese have human right? Can the world peace even be achieved? Jimmy Olsen!

JIMMY (doubtful)  
Talking to me? No, they can't... certainly they can't.

PERRY But I can! When I was in your age, I ran the whole newsroom. I wrote, I edited, I probed, I printed, I copied and I handled everything.

(waiting Jimmy to respond, but he doesn't)  
Jimmy Olsen!

JIMMY (awakes)  
Yes, yes!  
(fakes)  
Whoa, chief! You're truly a superman!

PERRY Yes, I am... indeed. I can do everything... almost... but this little box... 

Perry's tone changes soft in a sudden.

PERRY Jimmy, do you know how can I get Elvis latest golden collection from the Internet?

Jimmy smiles and has a relief.

JIMMY (Comes next to Perry)  
First of all, you've to log in.

They are having a pleasant dialogue afterward.

INT OF DAILY PLANET

Jimmy exits from Perry's office. 

PERRY (sticks his head out from his office)  
Thanks, Olsen. Lunch on me this afternoon. 

JIMMY (Excited)  
Did you all hear that? He thanks me! He is going to treat me lunch! He's never done that before!

However there is not a response from either Clark or Lois. They seem preoccupied with their work and the tension is clearly sensed. At last Jimmy notices that there is something not right between two of his good friends.

JIMMY Hey, my good friends. What's wrong between both of you?

LOIS (Keeps typing)  
Nothing.

And Clark gives a tentative smile to him for his concern.

LOIS (Still with her vision on the screen) Jimmy, can you please help me to ask THAT workstation's master to pass over the diskette of Professor King report to me.

Jimmy turns and glances to Clark doubtfully. Clark quickly searches in his drawer and passes the diskette to Jimmy. Jimmy then passes it to Lois. She puts it into the drive and reads it.

Clark shouts as he gets another diskette in his drawer. 

CLARK Hold on, that is the wrong diskette!

Suddenly, images appear on Lois's computer screen.  
YOU ARE HAVING A LOVE LETTER! I LOVE YOU!

Her computer jams up and burns out. Kaboommm...

Lois angrily stares at Clark with her face full of stain and dirt.

CLARK (smiles sheepishly)  
Is Jimmy's.

JIMMY (blushes)  
We can't court on computer everything, can we?

The night of the day

EXT OF LOIS'S APARTMENT BALCONY TERRACE

Lois keeps watching the clock on the wall in the living room. Apparently, Superman is very late for the date. She is getting anxiety and worry about Superman. She paces impatiently to the balcony to look for him, but there is not a single sign of him. She sits back on the dining chair and keeps waiting.

A sentimental music is on.

On another corner, Superman is observing every single movement of Lois. He stands far away on the roof of a building, which keeps a distance with Lois. Due to the cold weather and a light dress Lois is wearing, she is caught by flu. Every time she sneezes, Superman frowns with concern. He quickly blows some warm air toward Lois. Lois notices Superman's presence when she is enjoying in the warm air that is blowing towards her as if her lover is caressing her. She walks toward the balcony and asks tenderly.

LOIS Superman, are you out there?

But there is no reply after a long silence. She is very disappointed and walks back to her apartment. Then, Superman flies away. 

The next day

EXT OF A DESSERT

A few trucks are speeding in the desert that cause some turbulence of sand and haze. The CAMERA slowly rolls over to reveal that Lex and his gangs are riding in the trucks.

CLOSE SHOT of MR. TYSON

Strange enough, Mr. Tyson is wearing a tight black leather outfit similar to the Batman costume in the hot and dry afternoon. It has drawn much of Lex's attention as most of them are sweating heavily.

LEX (Frowns curiously)  
Does your brain function lately?  
Don't you feel hot,  
Wearing such a 'thick and tight -leather shirt'?

Mr. Tyson runs his hand over his face to take off the sweat.

TYSON Yes, I do. But what the hell... I've no choice. I've it scheduled for today. 

Lex is pissed off

LEX What the heck... he doesn't even have it!

(Turns to Mr. Frank Olden) Where is the place!

FRANK OLDEN (Holds a device)  
From the indicator, it will land 10 miles west of here.

LEX You've better be sure about it. Because if you're not, you'll have to worry about then just my temper Dr.

MERCY (Shouts suddenly)  
Lex, look up!

LONG SHOT showing an inferno is bolting piercingly across the sky to the west with a long blazing tail.

LEX Let's go!  
EXT OF THE PLACE WHERE THE METEOR LANDS

CLOSE SHOT of the meteor showing it has broken into two fragments during its invasion. Explosion happens when it collides. One of the fragments has landed right on the 'Door' of pathway and sunk. The other one does not and it remains on the ground. Lex troops arrive. 

LEX (Commands)  
Get down the truck! Search for the meteor!

All of them bustle down and start the search work.

Mr. Tyson runs back to Lex, carrying a rock in his hand.

TYSON (Shows Lex the rock)  
Is it the one?

LEX (Looks at it and is disappointed)  
Mr. Tyson, it's only some kind of granite. Do you have any idea what we are doing now? (shouts)  
We are looking for the meteor!

TYSON (Blushes slightly)  
Well, how does it look like?

LEX (tries to calm himself down)  
Just get some things special, would you?

Tyson disappears but soon returns hauling a massive rock.

TYSON Hey, guy! Come and push it!

LEX (Walks toward him)  
What's it?

TYSON (A little excited)  
Don't you think it's a little odd to have such a big rock in this deserted area. It's the meteor!

LEX (Irritated)  
Anyone carrying a gun?

TYSON Yes, I do (takes his gun and shows to Lex)  
What do you want it for?

LEX (pissed off)  
Get lost now!

Tyson quick runs away but rushing back after a while.

TYSON (Shouting while returning to Lex)  
Mr. Luthor, I've to show you this!

Tyson reveals the thing he holds in his palm as Lex looking at it attentively.

LEX (Frowns)  
What? A cactus?

TYSON No, a tiny cactus.

LEX What does it have to do with me?

TYSON Don't you think it will be nice putting it on my desk? You know I always think of putting some plants on my desk. It just looks perfect for me.

LEX (tries to be as calm as he can)  
Give the gun to me.  
Give it to me.  
(but in vain)  
GIVE IT TO ME!

Life is sometimes very difficult for Lex, especially working with some low IQ idiots.

TYSON Calm down, Lex. You can have as much as you need. There is plenty of it.

Out of a sudden, Mercy screams loudly

Mercy I got it, I got it!

All of them rush to Mercy. She is holding a palm-size crystal-like black rock. The rock is truly black and strange.

LEX Dr. Christ, convince me that this piece of black rock is the meteor, the kryptonite.

DR. CHRIST (Not sure)  
I think this is not the meteor. Let's go and search again.

However Mercy is happy with what she found. She walks back to the truck and looks at the detail of the rock. Suddenly the rock is activated and fires to one of the trucks. The truck is blasted into ashes!

Everyone turns back and looks at the ashes unbelievingly. They are shocked with the power of the rock.

LEX (Commands excitedly)  
Quick, pass it to me!

Lex holds the rock under the sun. He discovers that when light gets through the fragment in a special order, the light intensity increases a thousand times. He smirks with the entire plan in his mind. 

EXT OF THE METROPOLIS

Lois is walking on the street back to the office. She stops and glances on a displayed item in the window of a stationery shop. It is a MINI GLOBE.

CLOSE SHOT of the GLOBE reveals that it is self-revolving in all the direction, west to east, north to south. Lois remembers Prof. King

MUFFLED VOICE OF PROF. KING (VO)  
The earth can be disorientated...

A SUDDEN VOICE stirs away her thought

VOICE Quick run! Robbery!

Lois turns and sees people are running in panic. She quickly blocks a running man for question. She notices that there is a robbery downtown. Lois is happy. Instead of running away, she runs toward the place.

EXT OF A BANK

Two THUGS have robbed a bank. Both of them are on their way to escape when the police cars arrive. The thugs immediately unload their weapon at one of the police cars. The car is blasted and blown to the sky horribly. The thugs are satisfied with their weapon, the LEXGUN. They manically shoot at the arrived police cars, blasting them to the sky. The policemen are scattering away from the blasted cars and running for shelter in horrified. The thugs take the time to load the sacks of money into a car. 

A blue FIGURE descents from the sky and lands on one of the blasted car. He puts out the fire with a super-breath. Finally, Lois meets the man she misses for the last few days.

CLOSE SHOT of the harshly concentrating Superman who standing on the damaged car.

SUPERMAN (to the two thugs)  
We do this the easy way or do this the hard way, gentleman? But I suggest the easy way, it will save you whole world of hurt.

THUG 1 & 2 Skew you Superman! Eat This!

They shoot him the weapon before jumping into the car and running away. Superman dodges the shot and begins his chase.

LOIS (Overjoyed) Superman! Superman! Over here, Lois is here!

Superman spots Lois on the street and his action pauses. When his attention falls on Lois, the thugs are just getting a good chance to shoot him. Superman is hit and falls down to the street with a thud.

LOIS (Shrieks)  
Oh, no!

She runs toward Superman.

THUG 1 Yes, we got him! Let's go now!

Superman soon recovers. He gets up and continues the pursuit.

THUG 1 (puzzle to see Superman flies past their car)  
Doesn't he after us?

THUG 2 (in triumph)  
He is fleeing. We beat him!

They are shocked to see Superman suddenly appears in front of their speeding car. They hit the brake immediately but have no time to stop the car. It hits Superman head on and the great momentum lurches the thugs out, smashing through the front mirror. Superman catches them firmly with bare hands.

SUPERMAN Nice throw.

The car front is crumpled badly but Superman is intact.

THUG 1 (to thug 2)  
Remind me to wear the belt next time.

He sighs a grunt, and then slumps over and goes unconscious. Superman takes both of the injured thugs and passes them to the police officers. At the same time, Lois arrives.

LOIS (Full of concern)  
Are you all right?

Superman (not looking to Lois)  
I'm fine.

Lois notices that there is something not right between them, but she can't tell.  
LOIS You...seem distant. Are you not feeling well recently?

Although Superman knows that she concerns about him, he doesn't reply. He turns back and flies away, leaving Lois alone on the street. 

INT OF PERRY OFFICE

PERRY (Tosses a paper to his desk)  
What's this? Half page article and ten mistakes?

LOIS (Takes the paper and looks at it)  
I'm sorry, chief.

PERRY Lois, you're always the best reporter I have. What's wrong with you? You're just not on your performance recently.

LOIS I'll be alright.

PERRY Whatever it is, Problem in love or finance, Just don't let it get the best of you. OK?

LOIS Perry you know me.  
I am Lois Lane.  
She then exits the room.

INT OF METROPOLIS DAILY PLANET

Clark is sitting in his workstation, has listened to all the conversation between Lois and Perry. He concerns about Lois as she walks spiritlessly back to her place.

JIMMY (Passes by) Are you alright, Lois? You look tired.

LOIS I'm ok. Maybe I didn't have enough sleep yesterday. I'll be fine, thank you.

CLARK Are you sure you are OK, Lois?

Lois looks at him and does not answer.

CLARK I buy you a drink.

As Clark walks in the pantry, Lois immediately goes in and shuts the door up.

CLARK (Blinks)  
What's the matter, Lois?

LOIS (Walks close to him)  
Are you still angry with me, Clark?

CLARK (Back to the venting machine awkwardly)  
No, not at all...just confused. 

LOIS (Sigh)  
Yeah, sometimes, I get confused too.  
Still Clark, I'm sorry about what I said on that day. It was totally crazy and I didn't mean it.

CLARK Me too.

LOIS Clark, you're always my best friend,  
always.

CLARK (disappointed)  
I know. I always know.

LOIS (feeling sorry for Clark)  
I'm sorry. My heart was stolen by him (blushes)  
the time he paid me the first visit and flew me to the sky...

Clark smiles without answer.

LOIS (Earnest)  
Clark, You are the only one who can help me. Can you help me, please?

CLARK What's this?

LOIS There is something not right with Superman. I think he is not feeling well recently. He has missed our meeting 3 times. I know that sometimes he does come to your place to get information. You can contact him. Please tell him that I worry about him and ask him to me a visit tonight.

As Lois walks away, Clark feels sorry for her. 

The Night EXT OF THE BALCONY TERRACE OF LOIS APARTMENT

Lois is dressing charming and fabulous tonight. She gracefully sits on the dinning chair, enjoying a glass of wine, waiting for her fond man.

VOICE Am I getting late?

Lois is excited and turns around.

Superman is standing in front of the balcony holding a bouquet of different kind of flowers and sporting a cute smile to her.

LOIS (Thrilled)  
No, you are just on time.

SUPERMAN (Presents the flowers to Lois)  
And these are for you.

Lois is delightful. LOIS (concern) Are you okay now? You act so strange lately. I...

Superman places his finger on her mouth and glances her gently. 

SUPERMAN How about an outing today?

LOIS Where?

SUPERMAN Let's see.

Superman carries Lois together with a wine and a basket of food flies toward the skyline.

TRACKING WITH SUPERMAN, They cross over the cities, the mountains, the seas and they finally arrive at a very extraordinary place.

THE CAMERA ROLLS BACK to reveal that they are having a very nice and romantic dinner together in STONEHENGE.

After a romantic sightsee-fly over Metropolis night scenery, they land back at the balcony.

EXT OF THE BALCONY TERRACE OF LOIS APARTMENT

Lois is in ecstasy to think that their relationship is just getting better, but for Superman, he actually comes to end it.

She steps forward to kiss him, but he retreats.

SUPERMAN (Turns to avoid her eyesight) Lois, I think we should not continue this... anymore...

LOIS (Puzzled)  
What do you mean?

SUPERMAN I'm afraid that you can't... accept the ordinary me.

LOIS I love you.

SUPERMAN You don't know about me...

LOIS (Passionately)  
You're Kal-El, You was born on a planet in the Xeno Galaxy.  
A place called Krypton. You are here to fight for truth justice, and the American way. You are six feet and...

SUPERMAN (Cuts in)  
I just want you to understand this... You may not really be in love with me. You may be just having a temporary excitement of being Superman girl friend. One day when you find out who really I am, you will probably not love me anymore. I just don't want you to regret it.

LOIS (Worried)  
No, I'm not. I'm in love with you! ...Where do you get this silly idea? Oh, it's him, Clark! Please don't believe him. He just tries to break us up, so that he can have a chance to date me.  
He is just a liar and a jerk...

SUPERMAN (Winces as pains in his heart)  
Stop it, Lois! He didn't tell me anything. I sense it and feel it all by myself. You don't know about me.  
You know nothing about me... How can you say that you love me...

LOIS (Heart-shattered)  
...That's what you've felt...I have been loving you all the time and with all my heart, then, you take it as granted. Instead of getting back your love, I'm humiliated and insulted.

Tears begin to well up her eyes and she tries her best not to let them fall.

SUPERMAN (Feels sorry for Lois)  
Lois, please don't cry.  
I'm just confused...actually...I love you...but...

LOIS (Interrupts)  
Leave my place. I don't want to see you anymore.

SUPERMAN Lois...I.  
LOIS Please leave!

Superman reluctantly flies away.

After some time

Lois is still weeping while a familiar VOICE evokes.

VOICE Why are you crying, my dear?

Lois turns and sees Lex with his two big assistants. She has no mood to entertain them.

LOIS What're you bastards doing in my apartment? Get lost now!

LEX (Smiles broadly)  
I'm sorry I can't. I come to get my token!

Two of the assistants come and get Lois. She struggles and knocks both of them down with a beautiful spinning kick. With a quick move, she gets to in front of Lex.

LOIS (Smiles briefly)  
For your information, I'm black belt.

Before Lex manages to get his gun from his coat, Lois punches on his face and manages to escape to the sliding doors. Instead of running, she pauses.

LOIS By the way, why do you want to kidnap me? I'm not rich.

LEX (Rubbing his bruised eye)  
To get Superman.

LOIS You think he will come to rescue me?

LEX Of course, he will. He has a heart for you.

LOIS (Whispers)  
He does?  
(After a while of consideration)  
Ok, I go with you.

Lex and his assistants turn to each other and are amused.

LEX Woman is unpredictable. I believe it now.  
Cut to

LONG SHOT to the view of the landscape of Smallville, and then ROLLS to rest at KENT HOME.  
INT OF THE BASEMENT OF KENT HOUSE

Clark is drinking alone. He tries to drown his sorrows. However the more he drinks the clearer picture it is. LOIS'S VOICE just keeps replaying on his mind. Even though he has put the last few days behind them, he can't help remember Lois's words.

LOIS'S VOICE ...No matter what will happen, I will not love you.  
Every time when there is something not right, you'll be the first one to disappear, my dear gutless human. You thought by being not smoking, drinking or womanizing, you would be decent and nice. Don't you forget you're only a geeky Smallville!  
"...Leave my apartment, I don't want to see you anymore...

A VOICE breaks the silence and the light is on.

VOICE You don't drink, son.

She is Clark's mother, MARTHA KENT. She walks down the staircase and towards Clark.

CLARK (Stops drinking)  
I'm sorry, Ma. Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine.

MARTHA (Maternally)  
It's fine for me to worry about you. What's the matter? What's your problem?

CLARK (Tries to be fresh)  
Nothing, I just got...a headache. That's all.

MARTHA Clark Kent. You may be able to change the courses of mighty rivers or leap tall buildings in single bound, but I'm one who used to change your dippers, I know when something's wrong with little boy. You know your father and I love you. And you know you can tell us anything, we're here for you anytime you need us no matter what. Please Clark, what's wrong and don't give me nothing, young man.

CLARK I'm sorry, Ma. I shouldn't let you to think of...dad...

MARTHA It's alright. He always lives in my heart. So tell me, what is your problem.

CLARK (Tries as calm as he can) Ok, I have just broken up with Lois.

MARTHA Oh, this is very bad.  
I thought you and Lois were getting quite well...

CLARK (In agony) Yes...It was...but.  
She was in love with Superman not Clark Kent.  
It's all my fault. I shouldn't have tried to reveal my secret identity. That has confused her and my love to her as well...

MARTHA How did it happen?

CLARK I had decided to tell her about my identity last week. I invited her to my apartment. I made dinner for both of us. At that moment, I was so happy and thought that I might be the luckiest person of the world. But instead of the happiness I expected, it had ended up in a disaster.

When I took off my glasses, she just couldn't recognize me! Then, I told her that l love her as the way I said to her before, but she just couldn't accept the real me. She refused me.

She is only in love with Superman who is strong, immortal, bold, and can save her whenever she is in danger. And in her mind, Clark is a deserter who always runaway from disaster or a deceiver pretends to have decent behaviors or some farm boy who tries to pretend to be another big city person but isn't."

MARTHA Clark, that's not a big problem and what's more, you are just jealous of your own self. And aren't you being a little hard on Lois, this all so new to her, you can't expect her take this all in at once or over night.

CLARK No, that's not the point. The point is she only loves me when I'm in the outfit. She loves the one with the cape, but not the one without the cape! I'm confused that she doesn't love me of what I am but the disguise of mine.

Martha understands his problem. She thinks for a while, and then she chuckles slightly.

MARTHA Ha, theses modern relationships can be so confusing.

Clark looks at her doubtfully.

MARTHA (Grins)  
Isn't Lois a smart girl?

CLARK Yes, she is smart, dedicated, confidence, charming, pretty, kind...

MARTHA Son, you are still very much in love with her.  
Just think about why she couldn't recognize you?

CLARK That's what bothering me and causes all the conflict.

MARTHA Actually you shouldn't doubt her love.

CLARK Mom, I don't understand. She said she'd not love me no matter what will happen.

MARTHA Because she takes you as Clark. For her, Clark and superman are definitely two different persons that she has been so sure about. How could you ask her to love you when she is in love with the other one of you? She definitely can not accept the fact that both of you are actually one guy. You must be too direct and you've caught her by surprise.

CLARK But why she couldn't love me when she was told that Superman is actually Clark?

MARTHA Trust me, son. She loves you no matter who you are. She is not in love with your physical form, your cute face, and even your cape. She loves your personalities, your kindness, your courage, and your stance for justice and peace. You've not reveal any of that to her. That's why she rejects you.

Clark suddenly realizes that he has been a fool all the time. He feels sorry for doubting Lois's love.

CLARK (stands up and tidies up himself)  
Thanks, Ma. Without you, I might have made the biggest mistake in my life. I know what to do now.

MARTHA Wait, son. It's late. It would be better for you to drop off and look fresh to meet her tomorrow.

Clark smiles and agrees.

The early morning of next day, Martha goes to Clark's room, but he has already gone. A message is left on the table.

The message reads:

"Ma, I couldn't waste any more time. You'll hear good news from me soon. Thanks Ma. I love you"

INT OF THE GROUND OF THE EARTH

The fragment of the meteor sinks aggressively in an escalating velocity. It goes deeper and deeper into the earth. 

INT OF LEX PENTHOUSE IN LEX CORP TOWER

Lois is standing inside a STEEL CAGE. She keeps looking to the entrance in anxiety. A FIGURE appears at the entrance, and saunters in. Lois is disappointed. He is Lex.

LOIS (Nervously)  
Did you manage to contact him? Will he come?

LEX I had sent out the message but it seems no reply. Maybe he is out of the covered area.

LOIS (very upset)  
He will not come...he will not come.  
EXT OF THE ROOFTOP GARDEN OF LOIS APARTMENT

Superman flies and lands on the balcony. With much delight, he starts looking for Lois, but he fails. Lois has gone. The dinner table, the dishes and all of the food are still in their original position. He starts to worry about her and misses her. He holds the glass that Lois had used on that night and inhales deeply to trace her fragrance. Suddenly he feels very uneasy when there is a high frequency signal gets into him.

LEX'S VOICE Hello, my friend. I have invited your sweetie to join my party in my building. Care to join me? COME NOW! If not, say bye-bye to your love.

Superman is angry. He flies toward Lex Corp. Tower.  
INT OF LEX PENTHOUSE IN LEX CORP TOWER

While Lois is still upset, Lex has ordered a huge rock and a thick steel block to be moved in.

LEX Don't be disappointed, he will come for sure. Cheer up, my dear. Let me show you some exciting stuffs.

Lex presses a button on the device on his hand, a sophisticated cannon recesses from a corner of the ceiling. It is the LEXGUN loaded with the fragment of meteor.

LEX (Pressing another button)  
Watch out carefully.

The gun is heated up and shots are triggered to the huge rock and the steel block. The rock turns into powder whereas the steel block melts completely in just a few seconds.

LEX (very satisfied)  
How many doses do you think the blue bird can resist? Huh, How would you like your chicken? Half rare would it be good, Lois?

Lois is completely shocked with such demonstration. She knows that she has made a very big mistake and now she hopes that Superman will never come.

LOIS (shouts)  
Open the cage and let me go!

LEX (smiles helplessly)  
Sorry, I can't

LOIS You have to let me go, I don't want to play this game anymore.

Lois tries to open the cage herself but it doesn't help much.

LEX (shakes his head in dismay)  
Woman...

LOIS (Screams)  
Let me out! Or else, I'll kick your ass when I'm outta there!

LEX I can't. You're the only bail that Superman will come to risk his life for.

LOIS (Tries to be calm)  
Not anymore. You see Superman cares for everybody. He may be now capturing criminals, saving lives and .  
(with reluctance)  
Lois has no special credits for him, he will have no time to come to rescue me and...

Before Lois gets any further. One cool VOICE breaks in.

SUPERMAN (VO)  
Yes, I will.

Superman is standing firmly in front of the entrance.

SUPERMAN No matter how much it cost, I'll go for it, including my life.

Lois is touched. She is very happy with his presence. But then she worries about the danger that Superman may in now.

LOIS (pleads)  
Superman, please go. Don't bother about me...please. It's all a trap.

SUPERMAN No, I'm not leaving. I can't lose you again. I've come to bring you back to me.

LOIS (tries to be harsh)  
No, I will not go with you. I'm with Lex. Didn't I tell you that I don't want to see you anymore.

SUPERMAN (hurts slightly)  
Lois, please don't do this to me. I know that for the last few weeks I was just a fool. I shouldn't doubt about your love.

(passionate)  
But now I realize that both of us are loving each other and I want to live with you for the rest of my life.

LOIS (deeply moved)  
Superman...

Both of them looking into each other eyes tenderly, ignoring Lex in the background.

LEX (screams)  
Come on, here is my place! Does anybody notice my presence? Am I an invisible man!

SUPERMAN (politely)  
Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor. What's your trick now?  
Kryptonite again. Where do you put it? You may reveal it to me now.

Superman carefully scans the room to sense the presence of kryptonite.

LEX Kryptonite? No...No... One trick I only play one time.

SUPERMAN (cautious)  
Then, what do you have now? You've better do it quick or else I will bring Lois back.

Suddenly, a loud ROARING is heard. Superman, Lex and Lois turn to the noise.

Mr. Tyson is standing in front of the entrance, roaring like Tarzan, wearing only a briefs exposing his muscular body.

LEX (Putting his hand on his head)  
Oh, no!  
What the heck are you doing here, Mr. Tyson!  
You are embarrassing me!

Tyson walks firmly and menacingly toward Superman.

TYSON (earnest)  
Don't worry, Mr. Luthor. I will finish Superman.

Superman frowns curiously as Tyson has standing in front of him.

TYSON (threateningly)  
Superman, here will be your grave!

Tyson makes a sudden attack. He gives Superman a powerful punch on his face, but only caught by Superman. Tyson shouts painfully as his fist is squeezed. Superman extends another of his hand and flicks his finger on Tyson's forehead that knocks him out instantly.

LEX (shuts up his eyes)  
What's a shame!

SUPERMAN (shakes his head gently)  
Mr. Luthor, I'm disappointed. I've overestimated you.

He walks toward Lois after making sure there is no any kryptonite. But once he reaches the black platform, the LEXGUN is activated automatically and shoots right on his chest!

Superman, Lois and Lex cry out together.

SUPERMAN (suffers)  
Arhhh...!

LOIS (shocked)  
Nooo...!

LEX (excited)  
Got you!

The beams encase Superman's body in an eerie red glow. He suffers a few seconds before he collapses on the floor. Silence recovers. Lex moves slowly toward superman's body and kicks on him several times to see any response from him.

LEX (carefully kicking Superman's body)  
Wake up, wake up! Blue Boy! Come and fight like a man!

Superman does not respond. Is he dead?

LEX (screams out loud happily)  
Superman is dead! Yes, he is dead! I've killed Superman!

Lois is frozen by the exclamation. She stares blankly at Superman's body. She blames herself for Superman's death until she faints on to the floor.

LEX (triumphs) Mercy! Mercy! Quick come in!  
The story of the millenium!

MERCY runs into the room.

LEX (overjoyed and pointing at Superman's body)  
Mercy, see what I have done. Didn't I tell you that I could kill Superman? I did it! I did it!  
I'm the king of the world!

Mercy is sad when she sees Superman lying on the floor. But she shows a delightful face to Lex.

MERCY Oh, Lex. You're truly wonderful!

LEX Come, bring me some wines and on the music. Today is the biggest celebration for me. Ha...Ha...

Lex cheers up and starts dancing with Mercy.

LEX (cheering)  
Let's go party!  
SUPERMAN IS DEAD!

INT OF THE GROUND OF THE EARTH

The meteor travels at an alarming rate and getting closer to the EARTH CORE.

FLICKS BETWEEN The scene of Lex and Mercy dancing while superman lying on the floor, and The scene of the meteor getting closer and closer to the Earth Core, in a very heart-beating music

INT OF LEX PENTHOUSE IN LEX CORP TOWER

The music stops. Lex halts his dancing with Mercy. He suddenly feels very lonely. For most of his life, he has been trying so hard to kill Superman and now he did it. He suddenly feels that his life is empty without Superman. There will be no more great challenges for the rest of his life. Unbelievably, he feels very sad of Superman's death. He sits on the floor gloomily.

LEX (miserable)  
Mercy, I don't know what should I do next after killing Superman. I have lost my ambition in life now.

At first, Mercy wants to console Lex, but then her face changes to an unbelievable expression.

MERCY (in fright while pointing to the back of Lex)  
Perhaps.  
You can kill him one more time...

She runs away.

Lex turns and sees...

Again Superman is standing elegantly in front of Lex!

He looks at Lex furiously. Instead of getting injuries, Superman looks ever more vigorous and fresh. He holds Lex up and throws him aside. Lex is stunned by what has happened in front of him.

Superman walks to the cannon position. He breaks the ceiling and the cannon. He takes out the meteor and has a close look on it. After that, he walks to the cage, clasps on the steel bars and stretches them to save Lois.

Lois awakes in the embrace of Superman.

LOIS (seeing Superman vaguely)  
Am I dreaming?

SUPERMAN (smiles) No, you aren't. We are together now.

Lois is delighted. Tears burn at the edges of her vision. She melts in his embrace.

LOIS (cries)  
Please promise me, don't leave me alone anymore.

SUPERMAN (Passionately)  
I promise.

When they are about to KISS, the building suddenly shakes.

THE EARTH STARTS VIBRATING!  
Superman senses that something really worse is going to happen.

He brings the "delirious" Lex and locks him up in the steel cage. He stretches the steel bars back in place. 

SUPERMAN Lois, something really worse is happening. I've to go now. (passes the meteor to Lois) Keep it for me and.  
Take care of yourself.

LOIS (Whispering)  
You too.

Superman flies away while Lex awakes.

LEX (snarling in rage) SUPERMAN! Come back and get me out of this cage or you'll wish I killed YYYOU!  
EXT OF METROPOLIS CITY

VARIOUS SHOTS of the conditions of the city

All of the buildings, trees, people walking on the street, vehicles on the traffic and etc are shaking. The ground is rumbling and the earth is vibrating! The sunny morning turns into the gloomy and dark night. People are dazed and fleeing. Accidents happen.

ANGLE ON an erecting high-rise

Due to the vibration, panels of the precast WALLS of the high-rise crack and are falling to the crowd on the street. They are screaming and scattering away but a GIRL is dazed stiffly, looking to the falling debris. Just in a nick of time, a blue steak swiftly carries away the girl as the debris hits the ground with thud.

THE GIRL'S POV SUPERMAN (grins to her as he sets her gently on her feet)  
You're safe here, girl.

THE GIRL (still stunned)  
Supers.  
(Car horn blares)  
...Man, thanks.  
(Superman has disappeared)

EXT OF THE STREET

A CAR is having its flat tire, losing control, hurtling down the street.

THE DRIVER (horns and tries hard to control the steer)  
Get lost! Get lost!

He makes a SUDDEN TURN to avoid the front car, but brings his car going to bang into a building.

THE DRIVER (startled) Nooo!

He jams up his eyes and a great knocking NOISE is heard.

He blinks in confuse as he finds himself in save and no harm. He looks in front to see Superman smiling to him and has his car stopped and relocated.

A deafening thunder bolts across the gloomy sky. Superman flies up the sky, looking and wondering all this 'STRANGE' phenomena. He can tell that something really worst is on going. He heads to NORTH.

INT OF DAILY PLANET

Files are falling from the cabinets as the building shudders in tense. Employees are dazed and wondering what is happening. Perry runs from his office, wearing a safety helmet.

PERRY (shouts)  
Holy shit, what's on earth is going on here? Are the monsters back in town?

JIMMY Easy, chief. It's just some minor earthquake. They wouldn't return and knock you out cold again.

PERRY (takes off his helmet)  
They wouldn't? Okay, everybody. Listen up! This is no an earthquake. Someone might just test their new weaponry and endanger the city. Think! Imagine! Why is it being nighttime at ten o'clock in the morning? Who's behind it? What caused it? And how? Now The sun is gone. The earth is shaky. Panic ensues everywhere. Is this the Doomsday? When will it end? And if so, will we survive? This isn't melodrama. This is real. This is the greatest story!  
Don't just stand there. Move! Get me the story! I want an extensive coverage!  
(looks around)  
"Where are my best reporters? Where are Lois and Clark!

Suddenly, a panel of the suspending ceiling falls and hits on Perry promptly.

PERRY (passing out) Where is my helmet...

JIMMY (Blushes to see the fallen Perry)  
They aren't returned, are they?

AN ESTABLISHING SHOT of the Fortress of Solitude

A steak of blue and red flies into the fortress.

INT OF THE FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

With a fast move, superman inserts A GREEN CRYSTAL inside one of the tubes of the crystal structure as a Hologram appears.

SUPERMAN (Distracted)  
Tell me, Eradicator! What're these?  
Why all these strange things occurring?  
What is happening?

ERADICATOR The earth has been shot.

SUPERMAN (stunned)  
Shot? By whom?

A hologram of a 3-D cross section of The Earth appears, seeing the speeding METEOR along the spiral pathway. The meteor is highlighted and being analyzed.

ERADICATOR The activator is Kryptonian technology.  
Probably is by my brother, BRAINIAC.

SUPERMAN (shocked)  
Brainiac? He was from Krypton?  
ERADICATOR Yes, he was.

SUPERMAN (completely lost)  
What can I do now?

ERADICATOR We are leaving now. Bring me to the spacecraft.  
The Earth is end.  
SUPERMAN Nooo!  
I'm not leaving!  
I won't leave them!

ERADICATOR But there is nothing much you can do about it.

SUPERMAN (panic by himself)  
No! I'm Superman. I can save them. Clark Kent, think fast! Billion of innocent people will die...

(suddenly realizes something)  
My father created you to terminate the program, didn't he? You have the cure, right?

ERADICATOR Yes, I do. But it has not been tested and proven work, and we are running out of time now.

SUPERMAN (hurried)  
Give it to me! Show me the entrance of the PATHWAY NOW!

A pure WHITE CRYSTAL rises from one of the tubes and a SPOT on the 3-D holographic Earth is highlighted. Superman immediately goes to grab the crystal.

ERADICATOR I shall warn you this, Kal-EL.  
You may not be able to save the earth but create another catastrophe.  
My technology will merge with my brother's to create a mighty creature. The Destructive Servant of Kryptonian, DOOMSDAY.  
It is invulnerable, strong and has only one...

Before Eradicator gives further explanation on the mighty creature, superman impatiently takes the white crystal and flies away.

During his flight to the pathway, the condition on the earth is getting worse. The shaking intensity is increasing. 

INT OF THE NATIONAL GEOLOGY DEPARTMENT

In a shaky room full of computers, screens and radar equipments, Two seismologists are busily analyzing the data that has just printed out, when an officer enters it.

THE OFFICER (grabbing the door frame for support)  
What on earth is happening right now?  
Why didn't you guy warn us that we are going to have earthquake in Metropolis?  
The scientist that analyzing the data looks dazed and dreadful.

SCIENTIST 1 (completely lost)  
Not in Metropolis... but the whole world...

SCIENTIST 2 (panicked)  
Mike! Come and look at this!

He points to a large screen on the wall showing the cross section of the Earth. The substance of the Earth Core vibrates vigorously.

THE OFFICER (distracted)  
What's wrong?

SCIENTIST 1 & 2 (exchange startled look)  
It seems.  
The Earth... is going to.  
EXPLODE!  
EXT OF THE DESERT WHERE THE METEOR LANDS

Superman finally finds the "DOOR" of the pathway. He immediately projects himself to make a huge trajectory. And he plummets like a speeding bullet that thrusts himself into the ground.

At first, there is tremendous friction produced by the soil against his move. But then, the friction is getting decreased slowly. At one particular point, superman meets the pathway.

The pathway is a huge and infinite corridor pouring of jagged and heated surfaces toward the core!

Without further delay, he bolts toward his destination. 

SEVERAL SHOTS of the current condition of the Earth

While on the Earth surface, the degree of shaking is getting violent. The sky is pitch dark. Thunder and lightning are storming. People are panicked and scattering for their lives. Cars crashing and buildings falling. The cities and the people are in a great havoc. Phenomena such as earthquake, typhoon, hurricane, thunderstorm, ground cracking, volcano erupting and others are going to happen in every corner of the earth.

The world is going to an end!

INT OF AN APARTMENT

The residents are escaping from their apartment as the building shudders violently. A series of metal creaks and grinds is heard, the lights flicker on and off. They, carrying their belongings running to the fire escape, are scrambling to get to the exit. People stumble out and fall, some were trampled and injured. Children are crying. Suddenly the lights go out, all is black following by a great falling thud.

INT OF THE PATHWAY

There are numerous infernos and fireballs strike on superman along the pathway. Although superman is suffering for the tormenting heat, he sprints forward to find the meteor.

Finally, he sees the meteor. It is very near to the core. Superman tries to grab on it, but he fails. The inter-magnetized force between the meteor and the core is too great. He immediately throws the White Crystal toward the meteor.

Amazingly, the meteor's velocity decreases tremendously, and the vibration of the earth is slowing down. The meteor eventually stops when it has combined with the crystal.

The earth recovers in rest slowly.

Superman feels relieved. He flies away without noticing the chemistry reaction between the meteor and the crystal.

It starts to evolve!

EXT OF A NEARBY WATERFALL

The whole body of Superman is as red as blood because of the huge intense heat in his body. He turns eight and a half somersault and drops like a skillful Olympics diver when he reaches to a nearby waterfall. As he hits to the water surface, the splashing is very insignificant as if an apple has just dropped into the water. Soon the water is boiled up. Water erupts and evaporates tremendously. The water level is significantly decreased.

Superman turns up from the water surface.

SUPERMAN (relax) Arhhh, what's a relief!

He runs his hands on his hair and nicely replaces his famous forelock.

SUPERMAN (looks up to the sky) Up, up and away Superman flies up to the blue sky.  
EXT OF THE METROPOLIS CITY

After being swept by the catastrophe, Metropolis is a disaster. Some buildings have trampled, some buildings have caught fire, the car accidents are almost everywhere, the traffic is in a mess and the people are crying for help. Soon the policemen, the firefighters and the rescue teams have arrived. They are busy in dealing with all the troubles.

Superman comes and helps.

VARIOUS SHOTS of Superman's rescues

First, THE SCENE where Superman saves the people who are trapped in the damaged cars.

Then, THE SCENE where he puts out the buildings that caught fire.

EXT OF A HIGH-RISE

While Superman is sealing the structure of a damaged building, he hears someone crying sadly. He views to the remote area.

SUPERMAN'S SUPER VISION POV seeing groups of people are crying for their family members who are still trapped in the fallen apartment.

Superman immediately goes to help.

EXT OF THE FALLEN APARTMENT

The rescue team members try their best to remove a massive chunk of debris in order to find an 'ENTRANCE' to the trapped victims. But their effort is in vain.

A VOICE Gentlemen, let me handle this.

LEADER OF THE RESCUE TEAMS' POV seeing Superman is raising the massive chunk effortlessly and reveals the Entrance.

LEADER Thank you, Superman. You saved us all.

SUPERMAN (grins)  
Be my guest now.  
(gestures to the entrance)

The members of rescue team begin to get in the fallen apartment through the entrance.

The injured victims are transported out. People are glad and cheering.

SON (runs to his mother as she is carried out)  
Mommy!

MOTHER (cries)  
My baby!

They cry in a deep embrace. Superman is happy seeing the people are brought back reunion. Meantime, the worst thing is about to happen.  
INT OF THE GROUND

The integration of the crystal and the meteor evolves to a larger size. It rapidly develops into a creature figure. DOOMSDAY IS BORN! The CAMERA has a CLOSE-UP on his face when his red eyes snap open.

EXT OF THE METROPOLIS CITY

When most of the people are being brought back together with their family members, A LADY is still crying for her two kids. Most of the rescue team's members have moving out from the apartment.

THE LADY (hysterical)  
My children are still in!

THE LEADER I'm sorry, ma'am.  
We have to temporarily stop the task.  
The building is not structurally safe to carry on any further...

THE LADY (desperate and lost)  
Nooo! My children are still there!  
Please help my children, please...

THE LEADER (feels very sorry)  
We really can't do much right now.

She runs to the debris but stopped by the team members.

THE LADY (cries sadly)  
Steve! Phil!

Seeing the lady cries in a broken heart, Superman ignores the advice. He jumps in the Entrance. Out of a sudden, the building collapses again! Hazy cloud spouts out.

The people and the lady scream out loud, and all are still now.

CLOSE SHOT of the resting debris.

It is quiet and hopeless. But it moves after a few seconds of silence! A FIGURE can be seen through the cloudy dust, is rising from the debris!

PAN OVER to reveal that Superman is cradling two kids in his strong arms!

The lady runs to Superman to get back her kids.

THE LADY (cries and hugs her kids)  
Steve! Phil! Thanks god you're safe.  
(glances up superman thankfully)  
Thanks Superman... thanks,  
thanks for saving my children!  
(cries again)  
I wish I know how to thank you...

SUPERMAN (grins gently)  
You've just done it.

The people on the street are cheering and applauding.

All of a sudden, a piercing explosion burst out. A bony and spike hand punches through the ground and then A FIGURE erupts from the ground and flies up the sky. It then lands on ground.

CLOSE SHOT of the FIGURE reveals that it is an unearthly monster -- ferocious and gray in appearance, massive and giant in size, leathery skin pockmarked with rock-like protrusions.

IT IS DOOMSDAY!  
Its sudden appearance and inhuman face draw the crowd's attention as well as Superman's.

ONLOOKER 1 (curious)  
What on earth is it?

ONLOOKER 2 (scared)  
A monster from... the HELL?

ONLOOKER 3 (stunned)  
It is... THE DOOMSDAY...

After looking around the environment, Doomsday's hands are charged with translucent laser ball by stroking its protrusions.

Superman looks at it suspiciously. Suddenly, it fires the laserballs toward THE CHRYTLER BUILDING.

SUPERMAN (exclaims)  
NO!

CLOSE SHOT of the building

The top potion of the building is blasted horribly and turns into an inferno.

The crowd and Superman are shocked with the power that it has. It is programmed to continue the task of terminating the earth!

Before Doomsday creates another destruction, Superman takes his action.

He swoops down to Doomsday and gives it a powerful punch on its face, dragging it hundred feet away on the street, destroying cars and lampposts.

Doomsday stands up with no harm and glances on Superman. After getting its attention, Superman flies away because he does not want to cause any further damage to the city due to their fight.

Doomsday follows immediately. 

EXT OF METROPOLIS HARBOR

Superman turns to confirm if Doomsday is following him. He is shocked when Doomsday appears in front of him in a sudden. It punches on Superman's face and blows him onto a suspended bridge.

CLOSE SHOT of the suspended bridge

The suspended wires are loosen and about to break.

Doomsday instantly collects its energy and fires a laser ball toward Superman. Superman crouches to avoid it and it strikes the bridge and more wires broken. Superman bounds back immediately.

He bolts to Doomsday and slams it continuously until it falls to the sea. Silence appears.

CLOSE SHOT of the silent sea

Suddenly, the sea roars, an underwater explosion happens. A huge wave starts to form, gathering its size and speed and rolling toward the harbor.

ANGLE ON A NEARBY CRUISE

People in a nearby cruise are stunned, screaming and fleeing.

Superman gasps but is quickly settled. His steely blue eyes become red and huge heat beams unleash. After gaining the continuous intense heat, the tidal wave soon becomes translucent red. Right before it strikes on the cruise, it is burst off and splashed into millions of drops.

Rain falls. A mild wave hits the cruise and the people are in safe. 

However, the tidal wave is not completely destroyed. It has attacked the harbor!

ANGLE ON A FERRY TERMINAL

The force of the wave pushes cargo tanks to hurtle toward a Ferry Terminal. People inside are screaming and running for lives as the cargo tanks are going to crash the building. Superman sprints back. He flies in front of the terminal, places himself against the coming cargo tanks and pushes in an attempt to stop them down. As the cargo tanks jam up, they haul Superman and crash him into the building.

ANGLE ON THE SEA A huge stream of water evokes; following by Doomsday erupts from the sea. Doomsday begins its task, firing laser balls and destroying the harbor. Explosions and fires are over all the place.

ANOTHER ANGLE ON THE TERMINAL

After a moment, the wedged cargo tanks are slowly pushed out from the building. A pair of red boots steps out.

Superman is fine. He immediately takes to the air to confront Doomsday.

THE SKY

Doomsday stops its fire. It turns and glances on Superman, who is blowing strong breath to put out the fire. It waits for him to finish the task. Now, Doomsday and Superman are floating in the air at the same level. Deadly silence. For the first time, they are gazing each other cautiously to analyze each other's abilities.

Superman tries to reason with Doomsday

SUPERMAN Who are you? What do you want from...

Doomsday makes a sudden attack. It fires at Superman and then strategically predicts his move and kicks him down to the sea.

Before Doomsday can dip into the sea to get Superman, Superman bolts from the sea and socks it in its jaw with such tremendous forces that sends it upwards to the sky. Its body then falls under its weight and hits the ground with a thud and bits and pieces of rock and crystal fall off from the impact of Superman's punch.

Superman winces for his knuckle. It's bleeding. The protrusion has cut Superman's hand!

Doomsday is resilient and soon bounces up. It flies toward Superman and gets him. They struggle until they lose their balance and tumbles into a warehouse together. The roof rupture awfully as they drop through it. 

EXT OF THE WAREHOUSE

The Warehouse is a long row of factory-like building along the shoreline. Massive fighting noise can be heard inside the warehouse. A series of terrible explosion blows up from where they drop in and to the end of the warehouse. Superman is suddenly blown out from the end of the building and plummets into the sea hundred feet away. Doomsday erupts from the building and dives into the sea to get Superman. The warehouse now is in fire and is destroyed badly. 

ANGLE ON THE SEA SURFACE

Superman appears and struggles on the water surface. He almost drowns. He tends to get off but is immersed into the sea. The peacefulness and the calmness of the surface soon have been superseded by a roaring and violent sight. Now the sea is ferocious and dangerous.

Another huge water cannon suddenly bursts out. Superman is holding up Doomsday and flies toward the sky. He flings Doomsday onto the ground with full force.

Doomsday hits the ground and rebounds repeatedly until it strikes onto a cargo truck, which is near to the bridge. Silence returns. Doomsday has quiet down and the ground is left with several large craters.

ANGLE ON SUPERMAN

Superman lands. He pants heavily and looks exhausted after the fight.

CLOSE SHOT OF THE BRIDGE

Due to the great momentum the bridge has received, the suspended wires are broken; a panel of the floor slabs of the bridge is broken and tumbled! A mini bus hurtles along towards the gap!

The bus driver immediately hits the emergency break that has stopped the bus right at its gravity point on the edge.

INT OF THE BUS

Before the bus passengers can breathe a sigh of relief, the bus driver sneezes. The bus then is unbalance and falls from the bridge to the sea! All of them shout out loudly and horribly!

SUPERMAN'S POV seeing the falling bus.

Superman responds immediately to save the bus. Against the falling force, he successfully grabs the bus and goes to put it back on the ground.

At first, the bus passengers are glad with the presence of Superman. But then, they are screaming when they see Doomsday is walking towards them with the charged laser ball on its hands.

Although Superman knows Doomsday is a dangerous enemy to handle, he can't help to act fast. When he is putting the bus on ground, he is shot right at his back by the enormous laser ball. The passengers scream for Superman.

Superman's body flew and hit onto the ground miles away. He is bleeding and injured. As he struggles to his feet, Doomsday appears. After a few hard blows, Superman is knocked out. Doomsday holds up Superman and flies toward the city of Metropolis. 

EXT OF THE CITY CENTRE OF METROPOLIS

Everybody is in a terrible shock when they see their savior's life is endangered. Superman is lifted over doomsday's head. He is bleeding, one of his eyes is swollen and his costume is ripped. Savagely, Doomsday flings Superman to the ground as he has done it just now. Superman hits the ground and rebounds, then is dragged by the huge momentum and hit into a building hundreds feet away. The crowd is stunned; none of them can imagine what will come next.

A VOICE screams out.

LOIS (VO)  
SUPERMAN!

A lady is running toward the building where Superman's body is in. She is Lois Lane. 

INT OF THE BUILDING

The building interior is damaged badly. Lois finally finds Superman lying on the floor, leaning against a damaged wall. He is in a very bad condition. His costume and cape are torn and blood is all over his body. Lois is shuddering and crying.

A WEAK VOICE Lois, I'm alright.

Superman is still conscious and tries to console Lois. She is relieved slightly. She hugs him tenderly. A moment later, the earth starts to shake again. The noise of the crowd and explosion are heard in the air. Superman struggles to his feet and limps outside.

LOIS (cries) Superman, please don't go outside. You're badly wounded.  
(afraid to say) You may get... killed.

Superman wipes off the blood at a corner of his mouth.

SUPERMAN (struggles) The people are in the danger. They need me. Don't you love me because of my bravery to fight for justice and peace? I don't want you to think that I'm a coward. I have to stop that creature, even if it means my life.

As Lois is watching Superman limping towards the opening where he was flung in, "Clark" suddenly flashes through her mind.

LOIS (can't believe with what she is thinking now)  
Clark? He is.

EXT OF THE BUILDING, THE METROPOLIS CITY

Superman stands in front of the opening and analyzing the current situation.

VARIOUS SHOTS OF THE CURRENT SITUATION

There are fires in several of the buildings with cars flaming in the streets. Bricks and debris litter the sidewalks and streets with burning billboards. People are in terrible lost and fear. Some are hurt and most of them fleeing for lives. The city turns into a disaster again.

SUPERMAN'S POV seeing the entire army is defeated. All of their weaponry has not effect on Doomsday. It is still unharmed. Doomsday fires their cars that hurl some of the armies through the air, and the rest scattering for lives. Doomsday strikes its laser balls onto the ground, which consequently shake the earth. And no one can stop it now.

CLOSE SHOT on Superman's wounded face

Superman wonders why Doomsday still looks immortal and aggressive. He tries to figure out some tactics to stop it. Then, he suddenly remembers the black stone that Lex used to kill him.

FLASH BACK SUPERMAN'S MEMORY OF THE STONE AND THE METEOR. 

The stone looks exactly the same to the meteor he found in the "pathway"! Suddenly, he realizes that the stone is actually part of the meteor.

SUPERMAN (whispers)  
If the monster is the integration of the meteor and the crystal, one part of the meteor is actually missing. That means some parts of its body are not fully developed. There might be its weakness!

Valiantly, Superman walks toward Doomsday to spot his weakness, at the meantime risking his life.

While Doomsday is going to fire to the running troops of army on the street, Superman appears in front of it and punches on its face.

However, it is a minimal effect on Doomsday this time. Doomsday turns and grabs superman with both hands. It then locks on Superman's waist and squeezes him. Superman groans painfully when his spine is getting squeezed. The bone on top of Doomsday's palm thrusts up and into Superman's back like knife thrusts into him.

Although he is in great suffering, he tries his best to locate the monster's weakness.

SUPERMAN has observed that parts beneath the monster's ears around his neck seem abnormal and fragile. Superman fires heat beams toward those parts. Explosion ensues.

After the cloudy dust has sunk and cleared up, both of the immortal creatures are lying on the floor. Silence returns. Unfortunately only Doomsday's body moves. It slowly manages itself to stand up while Superman is still lying prone on the pavement. But this time, Doomsday is injured. Slimy fluids come from his neck and flowing down on its body. The crowd is terrified to see their hero is unconscious and defeated. 

Then, someone is yelling.

ONLOOKER 1 Stand up, Superman!

Another on follows,

ONLOOKER 2 Stand up, Superman!

Then, the whole crowd

THE CROWD STAND UP, SUPERMAN! STAND UP!  
STAND UP, SUPERMAN!

Eventually Superman body moves. He staggers at first and stands firm again!

CLOSE SHOT on Superman and Doomsday

Both of them lock their eyes feverishly and start to move toward each other. The mortal fighting resumes!

The pair fights as normal human being, throwing punches and kicks savagely. Their fighting impacts have destructively damaged the nearby buildings, vehicles and infrastructures. Superman gets more mortal wounds on his body but he destroys most of the Doomsday's protrusion in return. Then, come to one particular moment, both of them grabs on each other hands to compete their strength. However Doomsday charges his hands with the laser ball, which hit onto Superman.

Although Superman suffers, this is his intention to aim on its weakness precisely. Superman fires right to Doomsday's weakness and he increases the intensity to a full scale. Doomsday moans in agony. It cannot escape as its hands are locked. Eventually, another deadly explosion ensues.

This time there is only one Figure still standing after the cloudy haze has subsided.

And he is... SUPERMAN!

Superman is standing firmly with his torn cape. Bloodstains are over his whole body. His broad chest is moving heavily.

He is looking at Doomsday's body on the floor. Doomsday is dead; its body is covered with the fluids that doze from his neck. Soon, its body gradually dissipates and reverts back into water, flame, earth and air; the basic elements of live forms.

After a few seconds, the crowd cheers upon Superman's success. Everyone is getting relieved and excited, but Lois.

Lois runs toward Superman and worries about his injuries. However, she forgets the danger when there is a broken billboard falling towards her.

Superman bolts and saves her by grabbing the board in the nick of time. When the board is slowly put down, the CAMERA takes A CLOSE-UP on Superman's face.

His face is very pale and bloodless.

Before the board lands on ground, Superman collapses first.

CAMERA shoots it in a SLOW MOTION where Superman falls on Lois's arm, and the board crashes on to the ground, shattering into pieces.

Lois is terribly shocked!

She is very panicked, but she tries her best to calm down herself.

LOIS (tries to have a smile)  
Superman, you've won. You have saved us again as you've always done. And... You will be all right this as every other time.

SUPERMAN (grins slightly)  
But not this time.

LOIS (nods violently) Yes, you'll be, you are immortal.

SUPERMAN (getting weak) I'm going to depart my life.

Lois can't pretend anymore. Tears burn her eyes and fall to her cheek completely.

LOIS (cries)  
Please, please don't let this happen to me. Don't you remember, you have promised me not to leave me alone anymore.

SUPERMAN I'm sorry I can't keep my promise.

LOIS (shouts in a broken heart) No, you cannot do this! You said you would live with me forever! You don't lie!

Superman raises his hand and touches Lois's cheek to wipe off her tears.

SUPERMAN (tenderly)  
Lois, I want you to share with me my secret identity. I don't want you to get confused.  
...I'm Clark.

Lois is stunned and surprised by the declaration.

LOIS (sobbing) I should know it from the day you told me. But I just don't want to admit it. I'm really a fool. You have always been with me all the time. And I didn't notice.  
(delicately)  
Clark, you're still you, And I love you."

SUPERMAN (distinctly)  
...Still Me...?

Lois nods gently and smiles sadly. Tears roll down her cheeks again.

SUPERMAN It's my happiest days in my life to be with you.

Lois is sobbing.

SUPERMAN (grins slightly)  
May I kiss you now?

LOIS You may.

Lois gently leans down and kisses Superman. They have a long and tender good-bye kiss. Gradually, Superman's hand falls from Lois's face. She is still kissing him. Tears have washed her face completely.

In the background, the paramedics pull up in an Ambulance.

LOIS (Yelling with tears in her eyes) Hurry, Superman's dying! Lois is pried off Superman's body. Paramedics are trying to get some reaction out of Superman but their equipment is made for humans, not for a Superman. The needles curve as they try to stitch Superman. The pump ruptures apart as they try to supply him with oxygen. One medic brings in the electrical charge with the paddles and tries them on the Man of Steel.

PARAMEDIC 1 Full power and its not doing anything! If we keep this up we'll melt the paddles!

LOIS Then, melt the Goddamn paddles!

PARAMEDIC 1 I'm not sure if there's anything we can do. We're trained to help humans. Superman's.. well frankly... an alien.

LOIS He may be from another planet, but he's as American as you or me!

PARAMEDIC 1 (rubs the paddle and puts them on superman's chest) Charge!

Nothing

PARAMEDIC 1 Again!

They try until they spoil the paddles.

PARAMEDIC 1 Sorry Miss, he's gone. 

The other two medics try to put Superman on a stretcher and transport him away. Lois grabs over his body.

LOIS (shouts)  
He is mine! Nobody can take him away! Nobody!

The two medics try to talk to Lois but Medic 1 stop them. The crowd is in silence. All of them are sad and sobbing for the departure of their hero. 

EXT OF METROPOLIS

It is extremely cold tonight. The Metropolis City is crying for her hero's destiny. Cold breeze sweeps the streets and causes the dust turn in some little turbulence.

Lois has stopped crying. Her tears have dried up. She is still holding on Superman's body. She is now very delicate and afraid that once she loses her hold, Superman will slip away from her life forever.

A pair of leather shoes MOVES INTO FRAME and comes behind Lois. A FIGURE vaguely appears behind her. He is Lex with a grim look. Then, the SCREEN is slowly turned black. 

INT OF A SPECIAL TREATMENT ROOM

When the SCREEN gradually turns bright, A FIGURE vaguely appears and getting clearer. The face of Lex is portrayed on the SCREEN. He is smiling...but weird.

A WEAK VOICE Am I in hell now?

Superman is alive! He is lying on a bed!

LEX (slightly annoyed)  
Do I look like Satan?

SUPERMAN No, You don't... But you are.

Instead of getting angry, Lex grins broadly to Superman.

LEX Feeling any better?  
Superman looks around and notices that he is in a special treatment room in Lex Corp Tower. The ROOM is equipped with sophisticated medical appliances, which diffuses a reddish light to the whole interior.

SUPERMAN You save me?

LEX (smiles strangely)  
Impossible, right? Even I myself can hardly believe it.  
But weird things happen everyday on earth.

SUPERMAN How do you bring me back to life?

LEX Still remember the black stone? If there is a stone, which can kill you, of course there will be another stone, which can save you. I believe kryptonite is your poison and the black stone is your cure. Apparently I used the wrong stone to kill you just now.

SUPERMAN I'm still very weak now. You can kill me if you want.

LEX (grins)  
Sorry, not while you're still injured.

SUPERMAN I thought the only thing in your mind when you're set free from the jail is (pauses a while)  
'Destroy Superman'.

LEX It is.  
(articulately)  
Destroy Superman.

Lex then smiles friendly to him. Superman suddenly feels a flow of friendly tie between him and Lex, though it seems impossible.

SUPERMAN Do you think.  
(hesitates to say)  
We can be friends, Mr. Luthor?

Lex smiles broadly with no reply.

He exits the room. Will he be so nice to Superman? Or does he have other plans in his mind?

A FIGURE appears at the entrance as Lex has left. She is Lois Lane. She runs toward Superman and melts into his embrace. They are having a very good time without saying a word.

The CAMERA rolls backward slowly, out from the building through the window. Gathering the speed, it climbs up the LEXCORP tower, overlooks to the whole city. It continues ascending to the outer space, seeing the revolving Earth. It doesn't cease here. It flies past the Solar system, passing planets and asteroids until it rests on a very tiny moving OBJECT in the universe. 

EXT OF THE OUTSPACE

The object is ZOOMED IN and getting clearer and clearer. An enormous SPACESHIP is flying in the outer space. It has arrived the Plato.

INT OF THE SPACE SHIP

Through the windshield of the spaceship cockpit, WE SEE A FIGURE sits quietly in the control room.

THE CAMERA flies into the interior through the windshield, taking a CLOSE-UP on the figure's face.

It is strange, mysterious, advanced but most of all, it is demonic.

HE IS BRAINIAC!

He is looking curiously at a computer screen. He frowns, as the planet of Earth is still quiet and no response. Suddenly, he realizes something. He begins to smile.

BRAINIAC (smiles weird)  
At last, I found you... brother.  
Only you can foil my technology.  
(volume increases)  
And only you can make me as The Most Perfect Technology in the universe!

At the end of the show, THE CAMERA takes A CLOSE-UP on Brainiac.

BRAINIAC (poses a terrified weird smirk)  
ERADICATOR.  
I'M COMING.  
Ha...ha...ha...

His creepy laughter stays still for a long time.

Logo of Superman flies through the screen.

The end

FADE OUT 

TO BE CONTINUED  
SUPERMAN PART 6 THE BRAINIAC ATTACK HUMANITY CRISIS 

Preview

"Here is an important message from the White House:

SUPERMAN IS NOT OUR HERO ANYMORE, HE IS OUR ENEMY NOW!" 

1 


End file.
